Sokka's Journey
by RDF-73
Summary: AU; Please Read And Review, your all reviews will dictate whether I continue with this story or not. However flames will not be looked at. If you don't like this story then that is your opinion and I don't want to hear it. Story focuses around Sokka and his life after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. All character and rights belong to Nickelodeon.

**Authors Notes:**

Re-Edit

This is my first Avatar fic, so bear with me and understand that the characters are going to be a bit OOC but not so much that they will not feel true to themselves.

Please Read and Review, your reviews will dictate whether I continue with this story or not. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be ignored.

* * *

**Sokka's Journey**

**Chapter I**

He had been away from his friends and family for the past eighteen months, training and studying around the world. This was only the breakup with Suki. It was something that he felt he needed to do after such a hard breakup. However, sister didn't like the idea of him being on his own and traveling, but of course that was Katara for you. Even after all these years she was always still mothering him. This was part of the reason he had to get away and on his own. Toph had offered to go along with him, but Sokka refused the company.

[FLASHBACK]

"Look I appreciate the offer, but this is something that I need to do on my own," Sokka told his friends.

"I understand Sokka, but take this with you just in case," his best friend Zuko said handing him a pendent with the royal seal on it.

"Thanks Zuko." He responded with a nod, taking the offered gift.

With the last of his goodbye taken care of, Sokka boarded the airship and began his journey to better himself and overcome the pains of his past.

[END FLASHBACK]

In the eighteen months since he left, he had only had to use that pendent once, and it was not for him that he used it was to help a family that he come across in his travels. They were hungry and tired. From what they had told him they had left there village after bandits attacked it with only what they could carry. Sokka helped them to a close-by Fire Nation Outpost and saw to it that they were fed and taken care of, giving orders to the Commanding officer of the outpost to look after them before he was on his way again, but not before tracking down those bandits and dealing with them.

It was two days later that Sokka found something in the high mountains of the Earth Kingdom that would change his life. He had been climbing a small path through the mountains. The path was rough and the climb was tough going. To make matters worse for him he noticed a storm moving his way. It was times like these during his travels that he wished he had Appa again, but of course he belonged to Aang, and it was not as if he could ask his friend to use him in his travels. That was the whole part of taking this trip, being able to do things on his own.

He decided to go on as far as he could before the storm was upon him. This was not long seeing how the the winds really began to howl through the path he was walking through, and it soon started to rain. Sokka started cursing whatever spirits or gods that hated him by doing this. However, no matter what he thought of the spirits and how much they hated him, luck was on his side and he quickly found a cave that he could take shelter in.

As he ducked into the cave, he noticed that there was a lot of broken tree limbs and other debris scattered around the cave floor. He knew at the time that he should have investigated more seeing how it was clear some sort of animal had drug this debris in, but being soak to the bone there was only one thing on his mind, and that was to get dry. So quickly grabbed up debris that he could found laying around in the cave and tried to make a fire. He was just grateful that it was midsummer and not winter, or he would have had to deal with snow. Not that would have been an issue for the Southern Water Tribesman. However, summer or not it was still cold up in the mountains, and he was soaked; if he didn't get warm and dry soon, he would get sick.

After a few tries, Sokka got a fire going and was soon sitting in front of it drying off and getting warm. He had taken off his cloths and hand them hanging over a makeshift drying rack near the fire. The cave was good size but small enough to keep the heat from the fire close to him and keep the cool air from the rain outside at bay.

Hours had passed, and the rain was showing no signs of letting up anytime soon. It aggravated him some that the rain would delay his next leg of his journey, but Sokka was no dummy and knew better to stay out of the rain. With that thought in mind he pulled out his sleeping bag and tried to get some sleep. He laid there for a while and, his mind started drifted to his friends, family, and what they might be doing. He had no doubts the Katara was worried sick about him being out on his own. Then he start to thing about the two women he loved in his life, and how much he missed them. As well how much losing them hurt him deeply. Then, for some unknown reason, Azula came to his mind. He could not even fathom why his mind drift to her, seeing that during the way she had come close to killing him and his friends.

At first, she came to him kind and sweet, which Sokka knew was very odd, and not like her at all. Yet the way she was treating him and touching him, made his mind completely forgot about all the negative that he knew about her. There was a part of him that wish she had been like his thought of her were right now instead of how she really was. He had to be a fool not to realize how attractive that the former Princess was and how much he would like to get to know her better - if it had not been for him trying to kill him or his friends at every encounter.

It was this thought that made Sokka push her off him in his dream, which only irritated Azula and had her shooting lighting at him. He tried to dodge them but was soon hit, and as he was, he bolted awake from real pain, and the smell of something burning. He soon realized that it was him that was burning. He quickly jumped up out of his sleeping bag and started stomping on the end of it, putting out the smolder embers on his bag.

"Now how the heck did that happen?" Sokka asked himself,with a puzzle look on his face.

He had placed his sleeping bag far enough from the fire to keep that from happening. As he stood there scratching his head,and trying to figure it out it happened. It was then that he heard a rustle in his bag of food. All thought about how his bag caught fire went out of his mind. All his focus was now on whatever animal was getting into his rations of dried meat. He picked up his new black sword and walked over to the bag. With the tip, he started to poke around at the bag.

What popped out at him, knocked him back on his butt. In fact it was larger than he would have expected it to be, in fact much bigger. Sokka put up his sword to defend himself from the creature. However, it just looked at Sokka and cocked it head to one side as if studying the young man. Then, much to Sokka's surprise it start to walked over to him. As the creature got more into the light of the dying fire, Sokka was able to get a good look at it. What he saw puzzled him in more ways than he could put word to.  
It looked like a giant lizard, yet there was something was different about it. There was something on its back that he swore could be bat wing, and it looked to have small but sharp horns on the back of its head. It body was covered in scales like any other reptilian creature he had seen before. Yet something about this were different. As the two studied each other something clicked in Sokka's head at what he was looking at. Yet if his guess was correct, this one was nothing like those in the painting, and drawings he had seen in the Fire Kingdom. Added to the fact that according to all reports they had all been hunted and killed for sport. Yet there it was standing no more than a foot away from him, a Dragon like none have seen before.

The Dragon stopped right in front of where Sokka was still seated and looked at him. It cocked its head again from side to side as if studying in again now that it was closer. As it studied him, Sokka did the same to the creature in front of him. It had a slender body yet with a broad chest. It's front legs seemed to be just a big longer than the read. It tail had to be at least made up a third of it's body while the neck and head made up that other third. The two studied each other for a few moments and as Sokka looked into the dragon's eyes, he could have sworn there was an intelligence beyond that of a normal animal.

Soon however, it moved away from him and went back to what it was doing, before Sokka interrupted it. It took him a few moments to realize what it was doing. After all it was not every day that one run across a young dragon, and one so different from all those painting he had seen before. However, soon he was on his feet.

"Hey, now wait a one minute that's mine," Sokka said getting up quickly and pulling the ration bag away from the young creature.  
It looked up at him and gave out a sort of whine, as if it knew that it was doing something wrong. Sokka looked down at the critter and noticed the sad look in its eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed. It was normal for him to be affect by an animal, well that is unless it was Appa or Momo. Yet as he looked down at the young dragon something inside him wanted to reach out to it and help it.

"Alright, I'll share with you, but I don't have much left, and it needs to last till I can make it to the next town," Sokka said reaching into his bag and pulling out a piece of meat then ripping it in half.

The Dragon raised its head, which came to about chest high to Sokka. He handed the meat to the critter who took it from his hand a lot gentler then Sokka expected. He just watched almost swallow it whole before looking back up and him as if begging for more.  
"No that's all for now," Sokka told it and tied up the bag to keep it out of it again.

He walked back over to his sleeping bag and sat down while he finished his meal. he looked outside the cave and noticed that it was starting to tapper off. Which meant that he would be able to press on till his next destination. As Sokka looked out the cave and thought about his next destination he was surprised that dragon had walked over towards him, then lay down next to him. He sat there wondering what it was going to do next and was startled when it laid it head in his lap.

"Looks like I've got another mouth to feed on my trip," Sokka said finishing his meat while he started rubbing its head with his other hand. Which only gave him another surprise when he felt a gentle purring sound come from it throat like a cat when it was content.

Ever since that day, the Dragon that he named Yue after the moon spirit and his first love, never left his side. It had caused a few comical moments as well as a few problems in their travels together. However, as the time passed, Yue grew rapidly, and before long Sokka found that he was riding her more than walking. As she grew, Sokka noticed that Yue's scales slowly started to change color to a deep blue like the vast open ocean from the drab grey color when they first met.

* * *

Now, nearly four years later, Sokka and Yue were on the terrace of Iroh's teashop overlooking the Earth Kingdom's Capital city of Ba-sing-se. Sokka was sipping on a cup of tea while Yue was lying down next to him as well looking over the city. Both had grown; Yue was now full grown and her scales in full display. Sokka, for his part, grew taller, almost pushing six feet tall, as well as bulking up in muscle mass, but not to the point where he was overly built. With the start of a small beard on his chin.

He wore armor from the scales that Yue had shed as she grew. It didn't cover his entire body, but it was enough to protect the more vital areas. Of course, the armor was a moot point when Yue was always around to protect him. Even to this day, he was unsure what fate brought his companion to him, but he was grateful that she was there. She had been a life saver both in the life and death but as well as to his broken spirit before she came along.

"You know, when I saw you nearly four years ago with Yue in tow; I never expected to see you this as you are now sitting here." Iroh said walking up behind Sokka.

Sokka set his cup down and looked up to the older man who had become mentor and uncle as he was to Zuko. he was grateful to Iroh for a lot of things. He rubbed Yue's head and a small smile crossed his face before looked back to Iroh and answered him.

"Well, a lot has changed in the past four years, since I've met her," Sokka said, referring to his constant companion. "I'm not sure who and what brought her to me but I'm very thankful for it." He told him.

"How has your sister and the rest of you friends? I've not heard much of them since your sister and Aang got married last year," Iroh asked taking a seat across from Sokka.

"They've been doing well, at least from what I heard last from her. I know that Katara would like to start a family soon, but with Aang traveling all over the world doing his Avatar thing. Kind of hard I would think." Sokka told him.

Sokka was going to ask Iroh how Zuko had been, when Yue raised her head and started sniffing the air. As long as the two had been together Sokka knew her well enough by now to know that it could mean one of two things. Either a friend was approaching, or it was trouble. The difference was if it was a friend, and someone she knew, she would just sniff the air a few times then goes back to whatever she was doing. However, on this occasion, Yue did the opposite, which could mean only trouble of some kind. He looked in the direction that she was intently staring, only to see nothing out of the ordinary, but he knew better not to think nothing was wrong.

Sure enough, a group of men in Fire Nation Uniforms soon came into view. They were being escorted by Earth Kingdom soldiers. Sokka and Iroh watching them walk up the steps to Iroh's tea shop, and wasted no time in heading towards where they were seated. Yue didn't care for one of the Fire Nation Uniforms, for some reason, and started to get up but was stopped when Sokka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold, let us see what they want first okay." Sokka said getting up from the table.

"Lord Iroh," the lead solider said, giving the elderly man a respective nod then turning to Sokka. "Master Sokka, you have been requested by the Fire Lord to come to the capital at once," he said handing Sokka a scroll, and eyeing Yue as she watched him intently.

Sokka took the scroll and unrolled, he began to read what Zuko had sent him. He read over it a few times and didn't like each time he did. He looked up from it and then looked to Iroh. Iroh had known Sokka long enough now and worked with him long enough to know the look on his face didn't mean that Zuko had sent him good new. Iroh got up from his chair and took the offered scroll from Sokka.

"Send a hawk to Zuko and let him know I will be there in three days," Sokka said and turned to walk from them.

"Sir we are to…," The solider started but was cut off when Yue got between him and Sokka.

"I would suggest, Captain, that you do as Master Sokka says and send the message to my nephew," Iroh said standing next to Yue.

"But my Lord, I have orders from the Fire Lord himself!" The Captain protested.

"Trust me Captain. He will be there as he said."

"Yes sir."

Iroh watch them leave then looked to Yue next to him. He was just as worried about the letter his nephew wrote Sokka as much as Sokka was himself. The request that his nephew made of his friend was deeper then asking a favor. With Sokka a full member or the Order of the White Lotus, what Zuko asked came close to breaking the vow Sokka had made to stay neutral. On the other hand, if he did nothing, it could in turn throw the world into war again.

Even Yue could sense the strain from her human companion. It upset her that she did not completely understand what was going on or what she could do to help him. Iroh could sense this from her and gently patted her neck.  
"Just be there for him like you have over the years," Iroh said. "He is going to need your friendship."

* * *

"Why Zuko? Why out of everyone you could have called in for this job that it had to be him," Mai said in disgust. "He's incompetent and acts like a fool more times than not."

"And he has always been my best friend, and aside from Aang he's the only one I could trust with her safety," Zuko told his wife. "Lets not forget that he's a full member of the White Lotus."

Mai shock her head and then let out a heavy sigh. "She'll never go for it, you know that as much as I do. As well how much she could not stand him back then," Mai said. "Just let me put some of my people on it."

"Mai, she needs to be protected not to feel like she can't be trusted; putting your men on this task would only make things worse for her healing," Zuko said walking up to his wife and putting his hands on her shoulders. "It took a long time to break her of what my father had done to her and to build her trust again. I don't want to ruin that. Sokka maybe a lot of things, but he's loyal and can be trusted," Zuko said pulling her closer to him. "Besides, I think being around him will do her a lot of good."

"I still think this is a mistake," Mai said and rested her head on her husband's chest, as he wrapped her arms around her.  
"Only time will tell." Zuko said, just holding his wife. He was just as worried as she was about the threats on his sister's and his own life.

It seemed that a radical group of Fire Nation soldiers that longed for the old days had decided that the best way was to take the current rulers out of power. While some might have wanted to use Azula to overthrow Zuko from power. However, it seemed that those plans changed as the spies reported back. That Azula had changed and was now agreed with some of the things that her brother was trying to do. So that left them with only one option - to kill them both and put another in a seat of power that agreed with going back to the old ways.

Hence the threats on both of the royal siblings, and why Zuko called his best friend to guard his sister. There was no one else he could trust to look out for her. Granted he was not a bender, but his reputation as a warrior had grown over the years. He just hoped that with Sokka's reputation and his companionship around the palace that it might deter the would-be assassins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Three days later, Sokka was finished loading the last of his things onto Yue before he left for the Fire Nation Capital. He could have left that day, but he needed to think on what he wanted to do before he went to see Zuko. It was after Iroh talked to him and reminded him about his duty of being agent of the Oder of the White Lotus.

"I'll have some of our agent look into this group that Zuko mentioned," Iroh said watching Sokka.

"Thank you, the faster I can get this over with, the better," Sokka said with some bitterness in his voice.

Iroh just shook his head at Sokka's comments. Even after all these years, he still held a grudge against his niece. Not that he could blame him, but it went against the teaching of their order. He just hoped that what he heard from Zuko about Azula was right, and that she had changed for the better. Spirits knows that both of them could use something in their lives, and Iroh just prayed that they could be that something for each other.

"Just remember patience Sokka, and that she has changed," Iroh told him as Sokka mounted Yue.

"I'll try," Sokka said giving Yue the command to fly. "I'll be in touch," Sokka shouted as the gained in height.

Iroh watched the boy that had grown into a man take off towards the Fire Nation. He prayed to the spirits to look out for him and his niece through this trying time and hoped that they could come to some agreement.

* * *

"My lord, the harbor watches report they've spotted something flying towards the capital," a guard reported.

"Good he's here," Zuko said.

"Yeah I can't wait," Azula said rolling her eyes.

She appreciated that her brother was going to the trouble to look out for her and keep her safe. Yet she was not too keen on the idea of who Zuko sent for the task. Out of all the warriors and bodyguards he could have hired, he had to get the water boy peasant. She got up from her spot in the meeting hall and followed her brother out into the courtyard. As she stepped out onto the gravel walkway next to Zuko a rather loud screeching roar ripped through the air, startling her.

The sound of heavy leather wings could be heard in the air, and Zuko and the others that had joined them out in the courtyard looked in the sky to see if they could spot him. Azula looked on with disinterest. She was about ready to go back inside due to boredom when a large shadow passed over and a loud thud hit the ground.

She turned to see something that simply amazed her. There, in the middle of the courtyard, was a dragon, but like no dragon she had ever seen or heard about before. It was at least the size of the Avatar's Air Bison. Its coloring was a rainbow of blues hues. It's rather large wings twitched a few times as the creature stretched them, then folded along its sides. That when she spotted him, sitting on the dragons' back just forward of it shoulders. It lowered its head, and the rider climbed off. His armor matched the coloring of the dragon itself, aside from on his shoulder pads was a painted white lotus.

She watched him as he walked up to Zuko and pulled off his helmet. It didn't take her long to recognize who the man was. His blue eyes and facial features gave him away easily. He no longer had his wolf's tail as he did when he was younger. Now, a long ponytail came just to his shoulder blades. He had grown taller since the last time she had seen him, and Azula had to admit to herself as much as she hated to that the mere water peasant had grown into a fine young man.

"Sokka, it's good to see you," Zuko said walking up to his friend and giving him a hug.

"It's good t see you, too," Sokka said releasing his hug and looking over at Mai. "It is good to see you, Fire Lady Mai," Sokka said with a slight bow. As he stood up he, was nudged in the back. "Alright, alright," Sokka said pushing Yue off him. "Zuko, Mai, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, this is Yue," Sokka said, waving back to his companion.

Yue knew that was her cue, and as Zuko and Mau faced her, she lowered her head in a bow to pay respect to the Fire Lord and Lady. Mai, for her part, was her typical self and only slightly amused. For Zuko, it felt weird that a dragon would bow to him. Granted, Sokka's dragon was not the dragons he and Aang faced, but nonetheless.

Someone clapping and a mock laugh cut off the display. Sokka didn't have to look to see who it was; he already knew. He was proud of Yue for showing the proper respect to Zuko and Mai. However, he should have known that if she were here, she would have some comment about it.

"How cute Zuzu; he taught his over grown lizard to bow to you," Azula smirked. "Nothing like luggage to pay you respect,"

Sokka knew what was coming next from Yue and tried to stop her, but he was not quick enough. Yue quickly turned her head and, in a matter of a few seconds, had frozen Azula's feet to the ground.

"Yue, that's enough," Sokka scolded her.

Yue just snorted and turned her back to Azula then walked over to another part of the courtyard. Sokka walked over to Azula, pulled out his dagger, and started chipping away at the ice around her feet.

"Look sorry about that; she's just sensitive about things like that," Sokka said.

"That over grown leather bag had just better be happy that I don't have my bending anymore, or I would have roasted her," Azula snapped.

"And you would have died where you stood princess," Sokka said standing up.

"Is that a threat peasant?" She barked back.

"No it's a statement of fact. If Yue didn't turn you in to a live statue first I would have run you through," Sokka said standing at his full height looking down on her. "She's a peaceful creature unless you threaten me or other that I care about."

"She froze me to the ground; I don't call that peaceful," Azula said trying to sound more intimidating but finding it hard looking up at him.

"No; I call that getting back at you for your comment. Trust me princess; if she wanted to hurt you, you would know it," Sokka said turning and walking away from her.

'Damn it; you peasant; don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you," she started yelling at him.

On the other side of the courtyard, Zuko just hung his head. This was not what he had hoped for when Sokka came to visit. Nor was it how he wanted things to start out between the two of them. He didn't know what to hope for, but this was not it. Mai put her hand on his shoulder and leaned into his ear.

"Great plan Zuko," Mai said then turned to leave the courtyard.

Zuko just kept his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fend off the headache that was starting to come on. He was starting hope he didn't make a huge mistake by doing all this.

* * *

Later that evening, Sokka and Zuko were up in his private study discussing the situation with the rebel group and Azula. Or at least that what they should have been doing, but instead Zuko was listing to Sokka complain about Azula and her attitude.

"You said that she was better; to me that was still the same Azula from five years ago - mart mouthed and all bitch," Sokka said looking out the window down to the courtyard where Yue was sleeping.

"Sokka, she is better for the most part; she no longer thinks my father can do no wrong and agrees with me about making peace with the rest of the nations," Zuko says sipping his wine. "She's only like this because she's worried about my safety and all the work we've done."

"Zuko please, this is me you're talking to. I'm not the same kid you knew back at the end of the war, I've grown, not so blind to the world as you might think. Raising and caring for Yue has matured me," Sokka said. "You can't tell me that she's keen on this idea of you asking me being her bodyguard."

The look on Zuko's face was enough for Sokka to know the answer to his question. He just shook his head and looked back out toward his sleeping friend. He could not really blame Azula for not wanting him there to look out for her. Hell, he was not keen on the idea of being her bodyguard, but this was a request from a friend as well as from the Order. Therefore, Sokka had little choice but to take on this mission.

"Look, I know you're not too keen on this idea either, but there is no one else I trust to watch my sister."

Sokka took a deep breath and then turned to look at his friend.

"No I'm not, but I told you I would, and I will. What kind of warrior would I be if I broke my promise to help a friend?" Sokka said walking over to the table and picking up a glass of wine that Zuko had poured for him. He raised his glass and gave his friend a nod before taking a swig of it only to end up starting to choke. "How can you drink this stuff?" Sokka sputtered.

"This is the best wine in the palace," Zuko said trying not to laugh too hard at his friend.

"If you say so," Sokka said coughing a few more times. "Look I'm going to go check on Yue," he told him heading for the door. "Best stuff in the palace; no wonder royalty's so uptight having to drink that stuff,"

Zuko just shook his head and leaned back in his chair. Granted Sokka had grown and matured over the past five years, but there were times he could still make him laugh with his antics. He just hoped that he could keep his humor up with Azula. She was his sister and he loved her dearly but there was time that tried his patience. He just hoped that none of this was going to be a huge mistake.

* * *

Sokka made his way down to his room, which was just off the courtyard as he requested it to be. This was more so he could be closer to Yue, who he knew for a fact would not like the idea of him not being where she could get to him if need be. Sokka always got a kick out of that; it seemed no matter what he did, he was always having some female looking out for him - first his mother and sister, then the first Yue, as well as Suki, and now his companion.

He just could not seem to get away from it, but with his Yue, it didn't really bother him. She did look after him like Katara did, all motherly like, or how any of the other girls in his life did. No, she looked out for him like a friend would, both in and out of fights they've been in. This, in Sokka's mind, was not a bad thing seeing how she was his closest and best friend he ever had.

He entered his room to see Yue raise her head to see who entered. Seeing it was only Sokka, she lowered her head and just laid there watching him move around the room. She could sense that he was not all too happy about something and figured it centered on the female they encountered when they first arrived at the palace. Not that she could not blame him; the womany in Yue's opinion, was rude and arrogant.

"I don't know what the hell Zuko was thinking about, having me guard his sister," Sokka said taking off his armor and getting into his night cloths. "The woman is nothing but bad news, and I'm not sure I can get over the fact that she tried to kill all of us years ago."

At hearing this, Yue raised her head again and gave Sokka a worried look. The thought of anyone trying to kill her master was never something she wanted to hear about. It made her wish that she did more than just freeze her feet to the ground today.

"Don't worry Yue," Sokka said noticing her worry. "That was years ago, and she is not as dangerous as she was back then, and I've become a lot better fighter since then as well," Sokka said tying the front of his even robe and walking up to her then rubbing her muzzle. "Besides, I know if she tried anything that you would be there to watch my back," he told her.

Yue pushed her head into Sokka's chest and nuzzled against him. She loved the times like this when he showered her with affection. Sure, she was just a dragon and didn't know much about human emotions, but she knew enough that she loved Sokka, and her master loved her just as much in return.

* * *

As the two spent some time together, neither noticed a pair of golden eyes watching them. They looked on with interest as dragon and master spent time bonding before calling it an evening. The person that watched wondered if anyone could show her that kind of affection before she grew old and gray. She doubted that it would ever happen, and if any man did try she would know it was only for the power that they might receive from her more than caring for her.

This thought alone saddened the princess more and more every day, but she also knew it was the fate she deserved for doing all those horrible things just to keep her father's love and attention during the war. Things that she wished she could change now just to have the opportunity to feel what the two she was watching felt: companionship, friendship, and love. She let out a low sigh, turned away from the window, and went back to her bed.

As she sat down on the edge, she swallowed hard and fought back the tears that where trying to form. She was a princess of the Fire Nation, and it would show weakness to cry. Azula was never one to show weakness before, so why now? Why would watching that Water Peasant and his dragon bond make her cry? Could it be that she wanted to be held and shown affection from him as he was doing to his dragon? No, that could never be it; just the thought of him touching her sickened her. Therefore, what was it? Azula didn't know, and it drove her nuts not knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thx everyone for the reviews, I was not sure how well this story would be accepted in the groups but so far those that have sent me reviews have enjoyed it. Of course I know some of you may not, understandable.

Slowly but surely starting to pull all the pieces of the plot together and getting all the major players into position. I hope a few of you will like who've I've pick to be the opposition.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter III**

Dusk turned to night, and the palace glowed with the soft light of the lanterns throughout it. Most were settling in for the night, but not all. Zuko was in his study leaning back in his chair. In front of him, on the desk, was a parchment of the latest news about the rebels. The small group was starting to grow in number, but the leader behind it all was still unknown to him.

This alone was enough to make the Fire Lord worry, not knowing who the head of this snake was that threatened to undo everything that he and his friend worked and fought for, did not set well with him. He had thought about asking his uncle to find out any information, but he didn't want to go running to him every time there was a situation he was unsure of. No, this was a mess that he was going to have to deal with on his own. As he sat there in thought, there came a knock at his door.

"Enter," the door opened, and he was surprised at who came to visit him. "I'm surprised you're not in bed by now, when we were kids you were always the first one asleep."

"And the hardest one to always get up in the morning," Sokka said with a light chuckle. "No I came to give you recent news,"

"Of?" Zuko asked.

"About the threats on you and your sister's lives," Sokka said walking up to his desk and handing him a small note.

Sokka stayed silent for a little while as Zuko read the note. As he did, he could watch the expression on his friend's face change from and get worse than it already was. Even he was shocked by the news; he had thought, as he was sure Zuko did, that this man had went into hiding after the war.

"How'd you get this information?" Zuko asked.

"How do you think?" Sokka told him.

Zuko looked at the note again, and it took a minute before he recognized the handwriting. It was his uncle's, and at the realization, Zuko looked up at his friend and gave him a puzzled look. Sokka figured it was time to let Zuko know that, like his uncle, he was a part of the Order.

"Zuko, I was with your uncle when you message came. Before I left to come see you, he told me that he would have some of our people look into who was making these threats on you and Azula," Sokka took a seat on the other side of the desk. "A messenger hawk just showed up with that, and I figured you would like to know."

"So, I'm guessing that since my uncle sent you this information and not to me directly, that you're a part of the same order he is."

"And they say I'm the smart one," Sokka said joking. "But, yes, I have been since before the war ended, just never knew it till a few years ago," Sokka said rubbing the back of his neck. "You would think when they induct someone into their order they would let you know from day one," Sokka rambled.

In light of the news, Zuko could not keep from chuckling along with his friend. For all the maturing he had done over the years since they've seen each other, there were times that the old Sokka would come out. It was refreshing to see that not everything had changed about his best friend. Especially with everything that was going on.

"Well in light of the new news, I think I should send a message to Aang and ask for his help," Sokka said.

"Look Sokka, I know that Aang's the avatar and everything, but this is more of an internal matter within the Fire Nation, and Aang has bigger responsibilities now," Zuko said.

"I will have to admit you're right about that, beside I'm sure Katara will kill both of us for dragging him away on something we could handle," Sokka commented, then getting up.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked even though he knew the answer beforehand. "Right just be careful you still have a job here to do."

"Don't worry, I'll be back to babysitting your sister," Sokka told him walking out of the study.

* * *

"Oh come on, I was only trying to say I was sorry," Azula complained.

Sokka walked into his room just in time to hear her. He shook his head and headed over to where Yue was. She had her back to him and could not see what see was doing. As he walked around her, he noticed what she had done. Yue had frozen more than her feet to the ground; the Princess was frozen from the waist down.

"Yue!" Sokka said, trying to scold her but it was hard when he was fighting back the laughter. "What have I told you about this?" Sokka told her.

"Get me out of here," Azula ordered him.

Yue growled lowly again and started towards her once more. She did not care for the way she was speaking to her master and was going to finish what she started before he showed up. However, Sokka noticed that she might do this and stopped her.

"You might want to rephrase that Princess, or she might finish the job," Sokka told her.

"Sokka please, I'm freezing," Azula pleaded this time.

Sokka was actually stunned this time. It was the first time that she had ever called him by his name, instead of calling in a water boy, or peasant. He looked at her and for a moment, and only a brief one at that. Sokka noticed something in her eyes. Yet as soon as she noticed he was looking at her, it was gone as quick as it came.

"What are you doing down here anyways?" Sokka asked as he pulled out his dagger to once again chip her out of the ice.

She didn't say anything at first as he stated to free her from the ice; she just watched him with some fascination. There was something about the way he moved and the smell of his skin so close to her. She shook the thought from her head and finally answered.

"I saw your light was still on, and I came to say I was sorry for calling Yue luggage earlier," Azula said as Sokka got one leg free. "But as soon as I said something that over grown…" Azula stopped when she noticed Sokka looking at her and giving her a look that warned her to choose her next word wisely. "She turned on me and before I could say anything froze me half to death."

"She does have a very good memory, Princess, and does have feelings and what you called her this morning hurt her," Sokka said freeing her other leg. "There all free. Now, come over here and sit down so I can get you warm again."

"No, I've had enough of both of you for one day, good night," Azula said tuning to walk away but only finding her legs weak.

She tried to maintain her balance and show that her legs were not affected from being trapped in the ice Yue put her in. However, that plan did not work out so well, because as soon as she two three steps she was falling. It felt like slow motion as the ground came rushing up at her, but never made contact. The next thing she knew she was being lifted off her feet by a pair of strong arms.

Sokka knew that this was going to happen, and that her pride was going to get her hurt. So when he noticed that she was about ready to kiss the ground under her, he was quick to move and catch her. Once he had a hold of her, he adjusted her in his arms and picked her up bridal style.

"I said I was fine, now put me down, that's an order peasant," Azula said trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"Fine," Sokka said getting ready to drop her.

"You wouldn't dare," she warned.

Sokka didn't answer but simply pulled his arms out from under her and let her fall. She let out a small squeal then the sound of her hitting his bed. Azula quickly propped herself up and stared at the retreating water tribesman. She was livid and was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"How dare you drop me like that? Who do you think you are treating me in such a way?" Azula yelled at him.

"You said put you down so I did," Sokka said grabbing one of his furs from his gear. "Here wrap yourself in that, it will help get you warm," Sokka said tossing it at her.

Azula went to catch it only to have part of it hit her in the face. The fur was heavy, and it about knocked her back. She pulled it from her face and gave Sokka an evil look only to see him with his back to her. He was picking up the saddle he used to ride Yue. Azula looked from him to the fur that he had given her.

"You expect me to use this dead animal skin to get warm with," Azula snipped at him.

"Whether you use it or not, I don't care," Sokka said putting Yue's saddle on. "I'm leaving, so it really doesn't matter to me what you do," Sokka told her.

For some reason the news of him leaving sent a strange wave of regret over her. Was she the reason he was leaving? Why was this sudden feeling that she didn't want him to go washing over her? He was only a peasant, nobody of importance to her; he was the enemy during the war. Azula couldn't explain any of it, but as she watched him done his armor, a part of her wanted to run up to him and stop him from going. Yet her pride about not needing anyone in her life to depend on kept her from doing it.

Sokka had no idea the conflict going on behind him in the mind of the princess. His was focused on one task - getting geared up and heading out to the location that Iroh gave him on the rebel forces. He finished getting his armor on and the rest of his weapons, including his black sword, before walking over to Yue, who was waiting for him patiently. He stepped into the saddle and, without another word to Azula, he gave Yue the command to take off.

He never looked back, for if he did he would have noticed the tears that started to travel down the princess's cheeks, or hear the meek cry for him not to leave her. She clutched the fur he had given her close around her and buried her face in, it breathing in his scent. She didn't know how it happened or when it happened, but she knew that somehow she had started falling for him. Azula didn't know if it was feeling left over when they were younger, before the end of the war, or just started. She didn't care, all she knew was no that he was gone she felt alone, more alone then she had ever felt in her life.

No, she was not going to feel this way. She was not going to feel like she needed anyone in her life especially him. She tossed the fur off of her and tried to stand. Her legs were still a little unsteady, but being that she was Azula and never showed weakness, she gritted her teeth and headed out of his room through the double door that led to the courtyard.

As she walked out into the courtyard, she could still hear the leathery wings of Yue as they flew off to wherever they were going. The half moon was just coming over the horizon. She watched them for a moment, then shook her head and stormed off to her room. She was right; she didn't need anybody and didn't care in the least bit whether he returned again.

* * *

It was close to midnight by the time Sokka and Yue reached the small cove that Iroh's note told him was where to find the rebel leader. Sure enough, as they approached the cove, Sokka could see and smell small campfires around the beach. He flew Yue in quickly and quietly to a mountain not far away from their camp, but close enough that he could use the device that Mechanist had made for him a long time ago.

Sokka dismounted from Yue and belly-crawled over to the edge of the cliff they were on. He reached into his gear bag behind him and pulled out his binoculars. He scanned the area in and around the camp, and there were no signs of who his was looking for. Therefore, he focused his search on the ship just off shore, and sure enough, he found the man Iroh's report told him about.

"Zhao, that snake in the grass is still kicking," Sokka said to himself.

Sokka still wanted to wrap his hands around the man's neck for taking Yue away from him at the North Water Tribe. He had never forgiven him for that, and he doubted he ever would. Sokka had already failed protecting one woman from Zhao, he was not about to lose another to him as well. He would have loved to go down there and teach the old Admiral a thing or two about payback, but he needed time to plan. That and the fact there he was too well guarded now and he needed to get back to the palace before something happened.

He crawled back from the edge before heading back to Yue and climbing back into the saddle. He needed to get back to Zuko and let him know what he had found out first hand and make plans for both Zuko's and Azula's protection. Sokka gave Yue the command to take off, and soon they were in the air heading back to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank to all of you for the reviews, they let me know that you all like this story.

Sorry it's taken me awhile to get the next chapter out, my muse decided to take a mini vacation on my half way thru writing this chapter. Look forward to hear from you all and see what you think of this latest addition.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Sokka had Yue go as fast as she could back towards the palace. He had to, he had to reach there before the group of troops he spotted in route to the palace got there first. They were Zhao's men; he could tell by the uniforms they wore and; from what he saw; they were decked out for an attack.

"Come on Yue faster," Sokka egged her on.

Yue let out a low shrill in response and put everything she had into getting her master back to the palace. She was already tired from the long flight; but she was not going to let her master down or be the cause of him to fail his mission.

"That's a girl," Sokka said patting the side of her neck.

They were making good time, and Sokka figured that, at the rate they were going, they would end up getting back to the palace before Zhao's troops arrived. However, as they came over the mountain that surrounded the capital city, Sokka saw thick black smoke.

"No," Sokka said.

They flew down into the extinct caldera that held the capital city. Sokka could see fire nation troops trying to put out the fires, with not much luck. As he flew over, he spotted a family desperately trying to put theirs out. What keyed Sokka's attention to this house was the fact the there was still a little girl on the second floor.

"Yue, mist," Sokka commanded her while pointing towards the house.

Yue turned in the direction that Sokka was pointing. She swooped down and exhaled a thick wet mist over the house, smothering the fire. Once the fire was out, Sokka had Yue fly over to the children's window. He had her hover there the best she could while he climbed out of the saddle and reached for the kids.

"Come on it's alright I'm here to help," Sokka reassured them.

Sokka grabbed each of them and placed him on the saddle in front of him. They were only toddlers, so it was not too much more weight for Yue to carry. With both the children safe with him, Yue went to the ground. The mother of the children rushed up to them as Sokka helped them climb down.

"Thank you, warrior. How can we ever repay you?" the father said.

"Tell me, what happened here?" Sokka asked, already knowing the answer but was hopping he was wrong.

"Group of our own soldiers came through the street, setting fire to anything they saw," the man told him.

"Trust me, friend, they were not sent from the Fire Lord," Sokka reassured him.

"How can you be so sure?" The woman asked.

"Because, Zuko is nothing like his father," Sokka said climbing back onto Yue and giving her the command to take off.

He didn't need to ask where the so-called soldiers were headed; Sokka already knew. They were headed for the palace and that where he was headed. He arrived a few minutes after leaving the family in the city only to find Zuko, Mai, and several of the royal guard fighting with the intruders. He was about to set down and help them when something caught his eye up on the second floor; to be more specific, Azula's room. He didn't think twice before making Yue turn in the direction of her balcony. He knew that Zuko and Mai could handle themselves, but Azula didn't have her bending.

As they got closer, Sokka could see three rebel benders in her room. She may have not had her bending anymore, but she still remembered the moves, and as he could clearly see, helped her avoid most of the flames. However, she was still out numbered. As Yue got closer to the balcony, Sokka jumped out of the saddle to the balcony, rolling as he hit the ground.

In one fluid motion, as he popped up, Sokka drew his black blade and went after the first rebel he saw. All of them were caught off guard that Sokka was able to take down the closet to him with a fast thrust to the rebel's gut. He pulled out his blade and spun around looking for his next target. The other two looked on in stunned amazement as their companion dropped to the ground, blood pouring from his wound.

"Yue, take the princess and keep her safe," Sokka ordered her.

"I don't need you to protect me peasant," Azula spat.

"This is not up for debate princess," Sokka said ducking under a ball of fire shot at him. "Yue get her out of here."

Yue didn't like the idea of leaving her master behind nor taking this brat princess anywhere. However, a command from her master was one she could not break. So, with some hesitation, Yue landed on the balcony and forced the princess onto her saddle.

"Don't you dare drop me!" Azula warned her, as Yue took to the air.

Now that Azula was safe, Sokka could focus on driving these rebels back into their hole or kill them, one. He rushed his next target; as he got closer, the rebel soldier fired off another fireball at him. Sokka was quick and ducked under the attack. He spun around on the balls of his feet and swung his blade in one large sweeping motion. Sokka could feel the tip of his sword cut through the leather armor and into flesh. He didn't have to see his opponent to know that he had gutted him.

Sokka took no pleasure in killing, but he knew in a situation like this it was kill or be killed. So, with two of the three that was in Azula's room dead or bleeding out on the floor, he turned to the last one who stood shocked at seeing his friends' blood on the floor beneath his feet. Sokka pointed his sword at the man and spoke.

"You've got two choices here buddy, join your friends here or run back to Zhao and tell him that, as long as I'm here, and he keeps up with the fool's plan that more of his men will die," Sokka said coldly.

The rebel soldier looked at Sokka then at his friends before turning and running out of the room. Sokka waited a minute or two before relaxing his stance. He looked around the room and to the bodies of the men whose lives he took. He took a deep breath and walked toward that balcony. He was just about to walk out when he heard running foot falls. In a flash Sokka had the sword in hand and ready for another fight. However, as the person came running up Sokka heard them yelling.

"Azula!"

"Relax she's safe," Sokka said sheathing his sword. "I had Yue take her to safety," Sokka said walking to the balcony again.

Zuko looked around the ruined remains of his sister's room and noticed the bodies laying on the floor then to Sokka. His friend had changed over the years from the water tribe boy he knew. He was a warrior now, and Zuko was grateful that he was here with them during all this. He heard Sokka whistle and decided to join him on the balcony.

"Thank you," Zuko said

"For what?" Sokka asked looking over at him.

"For protecting my family. I know that she never been the greatest sister in the world, but she is my sister, and…"

"Zuko, I understand, and, besides, that's what friends do right?" Sokka said patting him on the back.

Zuko just shook his head; there weren't many things that scared him anymore. However, when the attack happened, and when he heard the report that a group of rebels were headed for his sister's room, fear gripped his heart, fear of losing her. With his father locked up in prison, and still no idea the location of his mother, Azula was all the family he had left, aside from Uncle Iroh. He thought for sure he was going to lose her. He looked to his best friend, not knowing if he really knew how much Sokka saving his sister meant to him.

* * *

"There is no way in hell that I'm going," Azula practically yelled at her brother. "I'm not leaving, especially with him,"

"Azula, please, it's not safe for you here," Zuko pleaded with her. "It's too easy for the rebel with both of us in the same location."

"No, I finally get to come back home; I'm not going to leave again,"

Azula was upset; her brother was the one that believed in her - went out of his way to make sure she got better. She was grateful for this, not that she would ever tell him that to his face. He was the one that fought to have her released from the clinic and to come back to the palace to live. So it hurt now that he was asking her to leave.

"Azula," Zuko said calmly. "It's not like I'm sending you away forever. Once all this mess is over with, then you can come back home."

"Promise," Azula asked.

"I promise."

"Okay, fine, but I don't see why I've got to go with him. Why can't I just go stay with Ty'lee?" she whined.

Sokka just shook his head as he finished getting what supplies they were going to need. It was decided after the fight that having both Zuko and Azula at the palace was too much of a risk. So it was agreed by all that one of them had to relocate. Seeing how Zuko was the Fire Lord after all, it was going to be Azula that had to leave. What got Sokka was that he had volunteered to take her somewhere safe.

"Because, unlike Ty'lee, Sokka does not have to worry about his family as much, and…" Zuko said but then cut off.

"And the fact that Zhao will know this and, when he comes looking for you again, going to her place will be his next stop once he knows you're not in the palace," Sokka finished.

Azula thought about this for a minute and, despite everything that happened between them at the end of the war, Azula didn't want to see her friend hurt anymore because of her. She was a childhood friend, after all, and had done enough bad things to her growing up.

"If you're worried about Ty'lee, remember she's living on Kyoshi Island, so she and her family are safe," Sokka reassured her.

"Who said I cared whether she was safe or not, because I don't," Azula snapped at him.

Sokka just looked at her, then over to Zuko and just rolled his eyes. He gave her a look that said "yeah, right," before turning and heading back into his room. Sokka could see it in her eyes that she cared about what happened to her friends. She tried to put up a front that she was the same heartless bitch that she was during that war. However, being one that learned how to read people over the years, Sokka was able to see past her facade. Yet he would never tell her that; she may not have her bending any more, but she could still be scary from time to time.

With his stuff gathered, Sokka headed back out of his room and loaded the last of it on Yue. He didn't say much to the siblings as they said their goodbyes. He figured he would give them time alone for now, knowing that it could be a good while before they saw each other again. He tightened up the last saddle bag and turned to wait for Azula. As he did, he spotted Mai approaching him.

"M'lady," Sokka said with a nod.

"Where are you taking her?" Mai asked.

"Always direct and to the point," Sokka said with a chuckle that earned him a stern look. "Sorry, but that's information that I will not divulge," Sokka told her.

"Now listen here, she is the princess to the Fire Nation."

"Mai, I know who she is, and I'm not telling you because, if you know, then that's one too many," Sokka told her.

Mai wanted to argue with him, but he was right for once. If more then he knew where they were going, then the chances of Zhao and his rebel army finding them was greater. His logic was sound and Mai was beginning to think that maybe Zuko was right in bringing him to look after Azula, as well as protect her.

"Fine I agree with you, but you keep in contact as much as you can," Mai told him.

"Yes your highness," Sokka said with a slight bow and a bit of a smirk.

Mai just shook her head at him. She wondered how one second he could seem intelligent then the next be the same goofball she remembered him to be when they were younger. She turned from him as she noticed Zuko and Azula approach.

"Please take good care of her," Zuko told Sokka as he pulled him off to the side.

"You know I will," Sokka reassured him.

"I will keep in contact with you about any changes here at the palace," Zuko told him.

"Don't worry so much Zuko," Sokka said noticing the worry on his friends face. "You've got Mai here to protect you as well as a few others you don't know about yet," Sokka said with a smile.

Sokka had already sent a note to Master Piandao and asked him to place agents in the palace to help guard Zuko. It was the best Sokka could do for his friend since he was not going to be there himself to help protect his friend and Fire Lord.

"Well, let's get this over with peasant," Azula said then noticed the hard look her brother was giving her. "I mean Master Sokka."

Sokka raised an eyebrow at her words and looked to Zuko who only gave a small smile and shrugged his shoulders. It was enough for Sokka to understand that he had something to do with the comment. Sokka just shook his head, walked over, and climbed into the saddle.

"Ready when you are Princess," Sokka said extending his hand to help her up.

"I can get up on my own," She spat knocking his hand away.

She began to climb up on Yue's back behind Sokka, but once again, Yue didn't care for Azula's treatment of her master and made it as difficult as possible for her to climb up. In fact Azula came very close to falling on her butt thanks to Yue. The dragon found the whole thing amusing. It was not until Sokka gave her a light tap with the heel of his foot that she stopped her antics. Yue knew better than to go against her master's will, so with some reluctance, lowered herself to make it easy for the princess climb onto her back.

Before Azula climbed on to the dragon's back, she looked towards Yue's head who was in turn looking back at her and giving her an evil look. What shocked Azula was that Yue gave her just as evil a look in return. She shook her head realizing she was just imagining things. She climbed onto the dragon's back right behind Sokka.

"Ready?" Sokka asked and got a nod. "Alright hang on," He told her.

Azula wrapped her arms around Sokka's waist after some resistance at first. Yet as soon as she did, Sokka gave Yue the command to take off, which caused her to hold on tighter as they climbed into the air further with every flap of Yue's wings. As she held onto him, Azula could feel the muscles in Sokka's back flex as he directed Yue in which direction he wanted them to go.

Being this close to him, she could smell him, and as she did, she took a deep breath of his scent. It had a calming effect on her, the likes of which she had never felt before. She didn't like to admit it, but she enjoyed behind this close to him; she felt safe and secure when she was around him. Azula rested her head on his back and just enjoyed this peaceful time she had.

A small smile crossed Sokka face as he felt her relax behind him. He had always thought the princess was attractive when she was younger, even thou she tried to kill him and his friends on several occasions. Now as a woman, her beauty only grew as she did. Of course, she was a princess, and he was just a warrior - that and the fact that there was too much bad blood between them to even think about pursuing her. No, she was just another job that was all. His heart had already been broken too many times already to even think about such things. He snapped Yue's reins to get her to go faster, so they could reach his safe haven sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I would first like to thank all of you that have read this story and even after two years of inactivity on my part you still enjoyed it.

I would like to apologize to my reads of this story for not getting to it sooner, but there have been other issue that have come up in my personal life as well as other interests. However, I have gone o through this story and done another reedit of it. Hopefully it will make a lot more sense. I hope :)

That being said I am interested in looking for a good beta reader that would like to help me edit this tale.  
For now enjoy this latest Chapter and let hope it does not take me another two year to get out another one lol

* * *

**Chapter V**

They had been flying now for what seemed like hours, or that's how it felt to Azula. Yet as much as she complained to her brother about leaving with Sokka, Azula did not regret it now, being up in the air always brought her a sort of peace that she could never feel on the ground. It was even that way during the war when she was on the warships. Yet on the warship there was the constant drone of the engines that disturbed her peace.

Yet here on Yue's back all she could here was the flaps of the dragon's wing now and again as well as the rush of the wind through her hair. She was enjoying this and it helped that being with the man in front of her. Despite what she should outwardly Azula was impressed with his action during the attack. She never had anyone before come to her rescue. However, before she had lost her bending she never needed anyone to rescue her from danger. Then again, even now she didn't think she needed it. Granted she was grateful that he did come in and save her from the rebels, but she would never tell him that.

For Sokka he had thought it was a bit strange that so far during this trip that the princess had not said a single word. He had thought for sure that she would have started complaining about something. However, there was not a word out of her. Not that he was complaining that she was staying quit. His time in the air with Yue was his times to think, and plan out his next course of action, and right now that was what he needed to do most of all.

He had a general idea of where to go, but something was telling him that Zhao would know the first place that Sokka would take Azula. So it got him rethinking everything that he was considering to doing. Where did he take her to protect her as well as put her in a place that Zhao would never think to look for her? As he thought on this Yue let out a low but very notable chirp that got Sokka's attention. He looked about and noticed that a rather large and ugly storm moving their way.

"If things weren't bad enough." Sokka said more to himself that to Azula. "Alright Yue we need to find some shelter to ride this storm out." He told her.

"It's just a storm can we not fly through it." Azula ask somewhat annoyed that they were going to have to land.

"Not one this bad, last time we did it nearly killed us both." Sokka told her.

He wasn't going to debate this with her. They were going to get out of the storm and play it safe. Of course there was the fact that the storm would give him time to think more on where to go next. A quick scan of the area and Sokka spotted a small island that he knew there had to be some caves on it. He pulled the reins on Yue and got her turned and diving for the island. He knew it had been a little hard when he felt Azula's arms around his get tighter. Despite himself Sokka could not help let a small smile out.

Now that they were over the island it didn't take but a few sweeps over it that they found a cave big enough for even Yue to his in from the storm. As they got into the cave and Sokka was able to make a quick makeshift cover for the front of the cave, the storm started to come down with full force.  
"It's really coming down out there." He said walking over to Yue and digging into one of the saddle packs.

"How long do you think it will last?" Azula ask him.

Something in the tone of her voice caught him off guard. She didn't sound like herself, and as he looked over to her. Sokka noticed that she was sitting in the corner of the cave, with her arms hugging her legs. She was shivering and looked like a scared child afraid of the dark and the thunder that was raging now outside. He had never seen her look like this before. To be honest it worried him. He pulled out the same fur that he had given her in her room the other day. Walking over to her he draped it around her shoulders.

"Here this will keep you warm until I can get a fire started." He told her softly.

As soon as Azula felt the fur draped over her shoulders the clutched the edges of it and pulled it tight around her. It helped make her feel safe, and it had Sokka sent on it. This helped her mind tell herself that she was not back in that dark cell in the asylum. At first she was alright, but when Sokka put up the temporary wall to keep the weather out her fear quickly set in. She never did like small dark place because of her time in the asylum, and even though she had thought she was over that fear, being in the cave with no clear exit those fear quickly returned. So when she felt Sokka place the fur on her she held it like a safety net.

She heard his word and when he stepped away it took every bit of her control not to reach out for him for added safety and peace of mind. The last thing she wanted or needed was for him to find out about this fear or hers. Azula could hear him moving about and she slowly looked up to see what he was doing. She uttered not a sound and only watched Sokka work to get a fire started. She only wished that she still had her bending so she could start a fire for them. Then again if she did, she would not be stuck in this cave right now afraid of him finding out that she was scared of enclosed spaces.

After a few moments, he had a fire going. Once Sokka was sure that the fire would hold he went back over to Azula and offered her his hand to help her over to the fire. She never looked at him as she got up and walked over to the fire and sat close to it with the fur still tightly wrapped around her shoulders. He watched her for a few minutes and should have known better to try and help her. She was so prideful, but what was it about her that a little while ago that had her liking so unlike the Azula she knew.  
It was something that would have to be worried about at another time. He walked back over to the small fire and went back to the saddle bags. He pulled out a small sack before sitting down himself. He looked across from him only to see Azula staring into the fire. He could only imagine what she might have been thinking. Granted he had a few ideas but when it came to the woman sitting across from him, he knew better to even guess.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her, yet got no response for a good few minutes.

"Did you say something?" She finally answered him but yet still did not look at him.

"I asked if you where hungry." He told her.

Azula only shook her head no. As for Sokka he just shrugged his shoulders and dug into the bag of rations that he had brought along for the trip. As he did, Yue quickly brought her rather large head right close to Sokka and the bag of food. As he pulled out a piece of dried meat, she was quick to snatch it out of his hands.

"Hey, that was for me." He complained, and then pulled out another. This caused Yue to try to snatch that one from him as well.

"Oh no you don't." He said taking his free hand and shoving her muzzle away from his food.

Yue just shook her head and tried again. Yet Sokka was once again ready for her. This happen between the two of them and whenever it did it ended up with the two of the wrestling. For Yue this was just one more that she was able to bond with her master, and she loved it.

As the rolled around neither of them noticed that a pair of golden eyes was once again watching them with some amusement. Azula remember watching them bond at the palace, but she never expected anything like this. As she watched them, she could not help but let out a small chuckle, when Yue grabbed Sokka by the back of his shirt and pulled him back away from the food bag. She quickly stifled it.

"I envy what the two of you have." she said softly.

Sokka stopped what he was doing when he heard the soft words coming from the other side of the cave. Yue even looked toward Azula having headed her better than her master did. She didn't really understand what it was she said, but Yue knew enough that what she was talking about was about them.

"I've never had a bond with anyone or anything like you have with her." She said again now looking into the fire again. "I thought that I had with Mai and Ty Lee, but in the end..." she said letting the last of it unsaid.

"Have you ever tried to let anyone in?" Sokka said as he straightened his shirt.

"Why, when in the end they will see that I am as big of a monster as everyone said I am." Azula answered. "The one person that I thought knew me the best left me." She told him trying to keep the tears from coming.

"Azula, if you didn't always intimidate people all the time and force them to like you, maybe you can have something that Yue and I have." He told her.

"What do you know peasant." Azula snapped out of habit.

"Fine." Was all Sokka said in responds?

He turned away from her and picked up the food bag. She watched him reach into it and get another piece of meat from himself and one for Yue. She was expecting for him to fire something back, but when he didn't she regretted the way she had answered him. She once again fell back on her old ways and now he was not talking to her. This made her feel alone again, and a part of her was screaming at her to say something. Yet her pride once again over rode it.

"Looks like we are going to have to stay the night." Sokka said interrupting her thoughts. "It's not showing any signs of letting up." He said as he stood by Yue. He reached into the pack that he pulled the fur out of and pulled out two bed rolls. "Here you can use this to sleep on." He said dropping it next to her then walking away.

Azula wanted no needed to say something to him, but nothing could come to mind. It was clear that she had upset him with her one comment. For all the things she had been through and how she thought she had changed for the better, she was still the same when it came to Sokka. She watched him unroll his bedroll next to Yue and got ready for sleep.

"We'll leave at first light." He said as he was lying down. "Good night your highness." He said lastly with his back now towards her.

* * *

The first rays of the sun were poking through the make shift cover of the cave, and Azula was already awake. The night was a long one for Azula, seeing that she hadn't got much sleep. Being in the cave was one thing, but the fact that her only human companion had stopped talking to her last night was another. Why did she always have to do and say thing towards people that made them want to stay away from her.

Sokka had not said a word to her at all since he woke up, nor had he even looked at her when he came over and picked up her bed roll. If she had felt alone before now she was feeling even lonelier due to his cold treatment towards her. This continued through the day after they left the cave and continued their trip. The more the silence between them continued the more that it wore on Azula. So by evening Azula was about ready to snap from the silence.

They had made camp on the coast somewhere in the Earth Nation. As to where she did not know, but she knew enough to realize that that's where they were at. She still didn't know where Sokka was taking her, and with the silence between them the entire day she felt a bit odd asking him. As like last night and this morning she simply watched him go about his duties getting their camp ready for the night. Everything was screaming at her to say something anything to get him to speak to her. Yet she didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation with him. Once again as like the night before she watched him and his companion goofed around and spent time with each other. It was enough to make her snap.

"Stop ignoring me." She practically yelled.

Sokka and Yue stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. He said nothing at first but just looked at her and watched her sit there on the other side of the fire breathing heavy and shaking.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"Because I'm here, and I don't like being ignored." She snapped back.

"Oh so you can't handle it when no one speaks to you." Sokka said patting Yue side.

"No."

"Just like you to want to be the center of attention all the time." He told her shaking his head. "News flash Princesses the world does not revolve around you." He told her.

Azula wanted to say something back but for once she was a loss for word. She answered him with no anger and sarcasm that he was known for.

"Look princesses, I was only trying to help you, but that fine, as you said I'm nothing but a simple peasant and hired hand to make sure you are safe. So I'll just do my job and keep it at that." He told her.

After another long day of ridding, Sokka was in no mood to argue with her. All he wanted to do was get something to eat and some rest. If he planned everything out right they would arrive at their destination by tomorrow afternoon.

For Azula, his word stung and for what reason she didn't know. All she did know was that they hurt, he was the only one she had to talk to and he just stated that outside when he needed to he would not say anything to her. She knew he was trying to help last night. She offended him once again and now she was left with her thoughts while he had Yue. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run away and not be a bother to anyone ever again. Yet, if she did, she knew that her brother would worry where she was at and as much of bad history they had between them she could not do that to Zuko. He had done so much for her to help her get where she was at now. However, it seemed that she had not come far enough.

"I...I'm..." She tried but the words seemed to die on her lips.

"You don't have to say anything Princesses. I know my place and let's leave it at that." Sokka said climbing into his bedroll next to Yue once again. "We should be arriving at our destination by tomorrow afternoon." He told her closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry...for everything." She said so softly that only she could hear.

* * *

As the night rolled on Yue laid there with her master and stood watch over the two of them. She was worried about him and how quite he had been through the day. She knew that it involved this girl Azula that was traveling with them. Yet as to want the nature of the issue was she was not entirely sure on. All she knew was that he was hurting deep inside; it was a hurt that he had never felt from him before.

What was even more puzzling for the young dragon was the fact that she could feel the same if not deeper pain coming from Azula. Even if the human girl acted like she was sleeping Yue could tell that she was awake. She had heard the soft sorry that she muttered to her master. There was something changing in the girl, but as to what it was Yue didn't know. She did feel a pull towards the girl and wanted to help her as much as she wanted to help her master.

Sure they had not got off on the right terms, but Yue started to trust her, and that was only because of Sokka. There was also something that Yue could sense from Azula that she knew her master could see. It was something that only an animal could pick up. As she watched the young woman laid there in her bedroll Yue felt something draw her to the girl. Whatever it was got Yue up from where she was laying and walked over to her. She lay down next to Azula and then moved her head close to her body.

She felt the girl jump in being startled for having the dragon lay so close to her. Yue just looked up into her golden eye seeing pain deep within them. Yue just nuzzled Azula, and she felt Azula latch onto her neck for dear life. Her skin was starting to get wet and knew that the girl was crying.

"He hates me." Azula sobbed into Yue's neck. "And I don't know what to do to make him change how he sees me. I don't want him to hate me Yue; I don't want either of you to hate me." She said again.

Yue just nuzzled her more knowing it was the only way she could comfort the girl. She heard movement from across the fire and as her eyes looked over to her master she could tell that he was listing to Azula cries. She hopped that whatever was happening between them would be resolved soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well looks like my Muse is still with me seeing how I was able to get another chapter out.

Enjoy

* * *

******Chapter VI**

"What do you mean you can't find her?" The Admiral shouted at his men in the briefing room of his ship.

Ever since the lone had soldier returned from the attack, Zhao had his men scouring the countryside for the princess. She was the key to his plans to overthrow Zuko and take the throne and even though she was useless as a fighter without her bending, she was valuable as a hostage. So to hear reports from his men that she could not be found and the last time anyone saw her she was flying on the back of a blue dragon belonging to some water tribe warrior infuriated him. That was four days ago and now the men that he had sent to both the North and Southern water tribes had also returned with no information on Azula's whereabouts.

"I'm sorry sir, that is what the reports say. After completely looking, over both the Northern and Southern water tribes neither Princess Azula nor the Warrior she left with were found." One of the men answered.

"Impossible! You cannot tell me that two people riding a blue dragon just up and disappeared." Zhao raged at the group of men. "I don't care what you have to do or who you have to torture but I want herfound now!" He yelled again, very close to throwing a rather large ball of fire at them.

Zhao's men didn't wait another second and quickly fled the room, leaving the old Admiral to examine his charts. He knew that she was out there somewhere, but as to exactly where he was not sure. He needed to get into the mind of the warrior that was escorting her to be able to find him. That was the only way, because as of right now him men were useless.

"You can't run forever Princess, I will find you and when I do, I will restore the Fire Nation to its former glory." Zhao said slamming his fist into the table. 

* * *

After another two days of flying they finally reached their destination, Azula was shocked by where they were. After three days of travel, Sokka had brought them to the ruins of the Eastern Air Temple. While she knew that the Avatar had plans to rebuild all the air temples, the Eastern Temple remained abandoned and desolate due to the Fire Nation attacks.

As they circled over the temple, Azula felt got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. The damage to the temple had been created by her great-grandfather, Sozin. It made her upset knowing that in the end, she was no better than her great grandfather as she herself was responsible for the destruction of the Northern Temple. It was one of many things that she had regretted during the war, all because she thought that it was the only way to get her father's love.

Reflecting on this now, it was no wonder that Sokka had been reluctant to be her bodyguard. Not to mention the fact that he still had not spoken to her throughout the past two days. Not unless it was something important, or something he felt she needed to know. The silence between the two of them was slowly killing her. It was only the two of them after all, and while she had spent the past two nights talking to Yue after he went to sleep. Yue never answered her, and it made her feel like she was talking to herself as before in the asylum. She needed that interaction, her mind craved it and with him pretty much ignoring her she thought she was going to break again.

As they touched down on the center mountain, Azula's mind was working overtime. She had to find some way to get Sokka to talk to her again. Even if it was just to argue with her. At this point she didn't care what it was about as long as he spoke to her. Yet, she was not sure how to do it. She was never good about interacting with people unless it was giving them ordered. She was even worse when it came to talking to boys. Every one of them always seemed more afraid of her than anything else. So how was she going to get the only person she had to talk to speak to her?

"Granted it's no palace but it is a lot more secure." Sokka said hoping down off of Yue. He looked about the place before grabbing the bags off of Yue's back. "I'll go get you a place set up." He told her heading off towards the temple.

"Okay." Was all Azula could get out as she watched him walk away.

She climbed off of Yue's back and grabbed the bag of her things that she brought with her. She stood there for a while looking over the place and the views from the mountain. She had to admit that it was breathtaking, even with all destruction behind her.

"Princess, your room is ready for you." She heard Sokka call out to her.

"Coming." She answered. She took a deep breath before turning to find Sokka.

As she walked into the section of the temple, Azula noticed that someone had been here before. By the looks of the thing that were about the room she walked into it had to been Sokka. She wondered why he would be staying at a place like this when he had family in the Southern Water Tribe. It was one of many questions that she had for him. Then she thought of it maybe that was the way to get him to talk to her.

"Like I said I know it's not the palace and surely not up to your standards but it should get the job done." Sokka told her as she walked into the small room just off the main hall.

Azula looked about the small room; there was not much to it, a small single bed with a wooden table next to it that held an oil lamp. On the far wall opposite of the bed was a window that overlooked the main courtyard. He was right; it was not the palace and she thought about agreeing with him about it but when she turned around he was already gone. This irritated her even more how he would just walk out on her without saying a word. First not talking to her for two days and now just walking away from her without another word.

"Bodyguard or not who the hell does he think he is?" Azula growled to herself. 

* * *

Sokka was out in the mall hall again he was in the process of finishing the unpacking of the gear off of Yue. The temple was in a mess since the last time he had been there and realized that it they were going to be staying there for a good while he would have to clean up the place as well as make some repairs.

"Looks like that storm we hid from the other day did a number on the roof." Sokka said putting down the pack and looking up. "Going to need to get the patched before the next storm comes along."

It had been close to a year since the last time they had been here. It was not home, not by a long shot, but it was a place that he could come to and get away from things and think. It helped that it was only a short few days trip from the Southern Water tribe so it wasn't like he couldn't return home at any time.

Now he was here again and this time he was not alone. Granted the he had not said much to Azula for the past two days, but her comment the other day still ticked him off. He was far from a peasant, hell he was the son of the Chief of his tribe and that in itself made him as much of an important as she was. He had always hated when she had called him that and thought that she was better than he was. Hell even if he wasn't the son of a Chief, he was still a master in the Order of the White Lotus, and that in itself demanded that she show him some respect. Then again this was Azula he was talking about and to expect her to show him anything other than disdain would be asking too much.

"You know, no matter what everyone thinks she will never change." Sokka said as he got a fire ready. "Granted she doesn't have her bending anymore, or is psycho crazy like she was at the end of the war, but deep down she the same stuck up brat that she was before." He said tossing another log into the fire pit in a little bit of anger. "And here I thought that maybe just maybe I could at least try to be friends with her." He said shaking his head. "Come on Yue let go see about getting us some dinner."

The two off them walked out of the main hall, and didn't even notice that Azula was just around the corner of the entrance to the main hall. So Sokka had no idea that she had heard every word that he had said about her. He didn't see her wipe away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

She had come out of her room to confront him about his attitude towards her for the past few days only to be stopped when she heard him talking to Yue. She only stopped from walking in so that she could hear what he was saying. Hoping that there would be some insight to him, and what he thought about her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting from him. However, she should have known that was all he thought about her. Why would he feel any different than the others do about her?

As they headed to the small store room that he had loaded for whenever he stopped by he could have heard the sound of someone running and a slamming door. He stopped and listened for a bit but when he heard nothing more he simply shrugged and went about what he was doing. If it was Azula then she was undoubtedly throwing a tantrum about the small room that he setup for her. If that was the case he didn't want to hear it. He had given her the best room in the temple so as far as Sokka was concerned she could just get over it.

Food was the only thing on his mind right now, and as he opened the door to the store room the smell of dried meat filled his senses. It put a smile on his face and made his stomach rumble. He chuckled when he heard Yue's stomach grumble as well, only hers was a bit louder. He shook his head as he grabbed two racks of meat and some other things that he would use to make them all some dinner.

Walking back into the main hall Sokka tossed another log onto the fire before he started getting to work on the evening meal. It was not going to be anything extravagant but at least it would fill their stomachs. As for Yue well he didn't have to do much to prep for her meal. Just pull it off the drying racks that he used and then give it to her. 

* * *

An hour had past and the pot of stew that Sokka had fixed was bubbling away. As it cooked, he started cleaning up the main hall of the temple. While it was nowhere near it's original grandeur, it was livable again. He stood there looking over his handy work and smiled to himself. Granted there was still a lot left to get the place finished but it was late now and dinner was ready.

"We'll have to head up to the roof tomorrow and patch a few of those holes." Sokka said, talking to Yue. "Though don't want to make it look like someone's living..." He had just turned around and noticed the Yue was looking across the hall.

Looking in the direction of that Yue was looking Sokka spotted Azula standing in the entranceway to the hall leading down to the living quarters. He was not sure how long she had been standing there nor did he really care. What caught his attention was the way she looked at him. Even from across the great hall he could see there was something in her eyes that he had never seen before. Of course there was her appearance as well. She had her hair down and Sokka had to admit that despite the way she had talked to him all the time, the fire nation princess was very attractive with her hair down. She must have been cold because the fur that he had given her at the palace was now wrapped around her shoulders.

"If your cold princess, come sit by the fire." Sokka suggested.

"Thank you." She answered in a small tone.

"I made some stew, I know it's not a full course meal like you are used to but it will fill you up and help keep you warm." He said as he watched her walked over and sit down while he dished her out some stew. "Careful it's a bit hot." he said handing her the bowl, then getting himself some as well before sitting down himself.

Azula looked at the bowl of stew in her hands for a few moment. She was impressed that the smell that was coming from that pot smelled better up close than it did from her room. She took the wooden spoon, blowing on it before taking a bite. The taste was like nothing she had before, and while she was expecting it to have a wild taste from the meat he used, it was nowhere near that. In fact it was quite good. She looked up at him for only a moment before she started eating the rest of it.

"Gran, gran taught me to cook that before we left with Aang, to head to the northern water tribe." He said after swallowing a bit. He was happy to see that she had enjoyed his cooking. "There's plenty if you want more." He mentioned as he noticed she finished her bowl quickly.

She merely nodded yes and Sokka smiled at her. He got up from his seat and walked over to take her bowl to refill it. When he was close enough to take her bowl Azula caught herself looking into his sea blue eyes. When he gave her a light smile Azula felt her heart start to race. What was this feeling she was having, when all he did was look at her and give her a light smile. She quickly tore her gaze away from him and simply nodded a thanks as he handed her another bowl full of the stew.

Sokka was not sure what just happened, but for a brief moment it felt like he had made a connection with her. Sure she was a spoiled brat and very rude at times, but something told Sokka that deep down there was a young sweet kind hearted woman under that mask she showed everyone. There had to be if her mother was any indication. Or was it just his imagination and wishful thinking. No, he thought while he shook his head mentally. He had a knack for being able to see what people were showing him. Whether it was their true nature or just a mask. Azula was no different, though as much of a front she put up to everyone he did have to admit that sometime he was not sure what he was seeing.

The rest of the meal went on with neither saying a word, until Azula was finished. She got up from her seat and thanked Sokka for the food before retreating back to her room. Sokka sat there and watched her walk towards her room. He looked over to Yue, and both seemed to have a look of concern on their faces. Something was not right when it came to Azula, and not in a way he had already thought before about her. It was something that he would have to think on later, because right now he could feel sleep calling him. He cleaned up dinner before retiring to his room for the night. 

* * *

Sokka bolted up in bed for what reason he didn't know at first, till he heard it again. A blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the temple. It didn't take him long to throw off the cover grab his sword and rush his way to Azula room. All he could think of was that Zhao men had somehow found them and was trying to take her again. Rush to her door with Yue on his heels Sokka wasted no time busting the door open.

Sword in one hand and his trusty boomerang in the other he was ready for a fight. However, as he quickly scanned the room he found no one there aside from Azula. It took him a moment to see that she was huddled in the corner of her bed with the fur that he gave her wrapped around her. Letting out a deep breath and putting his weapons down he made his way over to her. She was hugging her knees in to her chest and the closer he got he was able to see her visibly shaking.

"No stay away!" She snapped at him in a tone of voice he had never heard from her before.

"Princess it's me Sokka."

"No! I don't want to go in that room again! Please, I'll be good." She begged.

She was having a waking nightmare, from what Sokka could only think was her time in the asylum. He could see tears running down her cheeks and like before in the cave she looked like a scared little girl. He didn't like seeing her like this, and figured it was the only reason that he did what he did next.

"Azula, it alright you're safe here with me." He said softly stepping closer to the bed.

He watched look about the room as if expecting someone to come out and grab her. Despite himself Sokka felt his stomach twist in anguish as he watched her body shake, clearly distraught by whatever nightmare was plaguing her. He stepped a bit closer and noticed that her eyes locked onto his. He watched as recognition of who he was wash over her. Then without warning she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder.

"Please don't let them take me back there." She cried, sobbing into his bare shoulder.

Sokka didn't know what to do at first. The shock of her latching onto him and crying on his shoulder left him dazed. Without even thinking any more on the situation he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him trying his best to soothe her fears.

"No one's going to take you anywhere as long as I'm with you." He told her softly.

"Please don't leave me." She begged, her voice raspy from screaming.

"Shhh..." He felt a tightness in his chest at her words and seeing her like this. "I'm not going anywhere Princess." He said softly.

When she pulled back a little Sokka moved with her onto her bed. He sat with his back against her headboard and held her close. This was the true Azula, the one that she kept hidden from the world. She was a scared young woman, with a tortured past and the fear of being left behind. Normally his heart would have gone out to her but he had been hurt too many times already. So he had to strengthen his resolve and keep his emotions in check.

"Get some sleep, and I'll be here in the morning when you wake." He told her as he pulled the fur up over her shoulders.

"Promise?" She asked in a meek voice.  
Sokka had to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat and then nodded that he would. Why was she having such an effect on him like this, when he swore that he would never let anyone do this to him again. He sat there and held her to him as he buried any thoughts or feelings that were trying to grow. He was not going to let himself feel anything like he did for Yue and Suki. Especially not for Azula. After awhile she had stopped shaking and her steady breath told him that she was asleep or so he thought.

"Thank you Sokka."****


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Alright boys and girls here you go a multi chapter upload all at once. Hopefully this will appease some of you that have been nagging the tar out of me about it (you know who you are). If not well there nothing more I can do about it but write when I can. I do this for fun and not a job so...

Okay off my soap box. Like I said this is a multi chapter upload and I still have a few more that I need to send to my editor. Which I would like to thank for doing that for me knowing that he has some majors test this weekend. Good Luck with them.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Azula woke up the next morning with the sun shining on her face. Unlike most mornings when she rose with the sun, she didn't want to leave the warm comfortable bed. Nor did she want to leave the warmth that she was enveloped with. As her senses started to come back to her from the mist of sleep she could feel the rhythm of a heart beat and the steady rise and fall of someone breathing beside her.

She opened her eyes and all she was able to see was blue. She didn't understand how or why she was seeing this when she knew the bed she was in had no blue in whatsoever. Azula began to get worried that she might have captured during the night, and as her mind start to think of what might have happened she started to worry about Sokka. Lifting her head quickly looking around and notice that she was still in her room in temple. It was then that she noticed that it was Sokka that she was laying on and it had been his heartbeat that she heard. Her first reaction of being not so much scared but nervous quickly left as it came.

As she started to remember why and how he had come to her bed a small smile came across her lips. She had experienced another nightmare and Sokka had come to her bedroom when she called out. Azula could not help but feel comforted by remembering that he had come to her when she had the nightmare, and to stay with her throughout the night. She was not sure what he would do when he would awake and realized that he was lying in bed and holding her close to him. So she laid her head back down and took the opportunity to be this close to him. As she snuggled back down next to him to not only feel what it was like to be held, but to also fight off the morning chill of the mountain air, she felt his arms that were still around her draw her closer to him.

As she lay there next to him Azula wondered if this is what it felt like to be held by someone that loved you. A feeling that she had right then that made her feel safe and protected from all the evil in the world. Yet never have had someone hold her like this, Azula had nothing to compare it to, but it was a feeling that made her chest tighten and her eyes water up and tears threaten to fall. She had missed out on so much trying to gain praise and affection from her father, and a part of her hated him for taking that away from her. She hated him for taking away the feeling of what is like to grow up like a normal girl, and not a killing machine. A small sob racked through her.

As she tried to keep her crying under control, she felt Sokka move his hand that was wrapped around her and into her long hair. She froze, waiting for him to yank her way from him and start yelling at her about like this in bed. Azula knew if that were to happen, no amount of control would keep her emotions in check. She laid there unmoving and waited for what seemed like forever for it to happen. Yet it never came, his hand just started stroking her hair and calming noises came from his mouth.

"Shh…" He said still stroking her hair. "I'm not going to let anyone harm you my princess." Sokka said in a very sleepy but soft voice.

Just hearing his calm and caring tone, made something snap in Azula, something that she sword that she would never do in front of anyone. She buried her face into his chest and started letting out everything, she cried so hard and her whole body was shaking.

Sokka was not sure what to do at first, but as much of a pain she could be, he could not see her in tears like this, so he did what only came natural to him. He turned on his side and enveloped her in a tight embrace. His heart was breaking for her and everything that she had gone through in her life. In the cave on the way to the temple he fought off the urge to hold her when she cried in her sleep. However, just as last night, Sokka not let her go. He knew what this meant and as hard as he had been fighting it for the past few days, he had fallen for his once enemy. She drove him nuts and she was stuck up, but as much as he swore to himself that he would never let anyone in again, seeing Azula being more like a normal woman and not a spoil brat had her work her way past the walls that he had put up around his heart.

By the spirits he hated himself for letting this happen, but as he held her to his chest and let all her let out all her pain he knew there was no fighting it. Maybe why it had been so easy for her to work past his walls was that a part of him always found her attractive and someone he would have like to get closer to if she was not so crazy back then.

"I…I'm sorry…sorry for everything." Azula said in a muffled voice as she gripped his shirt as her face was buried in his chest. "I'm sorry that I did anything to hurt you and your friends."

"Shh…" He said again. "It's okay."

"No…"She said shaking her head then looking up to him. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying so hard. "I was mean and cruel to you and friend as well as everyone else around me. I've got no one left, I'm all alone." She told him as tears kept streaming down her cheeks.

"You're not alone Princess." He told her as he reached up and whipped the tears from her cheeks. "You've got your brother, and Mai, even your Uncle Iroh. I'm sure even my sister and Aang would be there for you if you needed them." He told her.

"What about you?" She asked with a sob.

"I'm right here Princess, and as long as you need me I'll be there for you." He told her softly, not knowing how or really what he was saying but knowing that it felt natural as riding Yue.

Azula looked up into his blue eyes and was lost in them. He was looking at her not with disdain or fear like some men looked at her. No, there was compassion there and something else that she had seen in her brother's eyes as he looked at Mai. She liked the feeling of the way she felt when he looked at her like that. She was not sure how it happened or who started it, but the next thing Azula knew her lips were touching his.

The kiss was not rushed or even sloppy, it was as both observed like something both had done many times before even though this was the first time. It was gentle but firm, tender but heated. It was a mix of feeling that neither had felt from anyone else before. When they finally broke due to air they looked at each other and there was no awkward feeling.

"That was…"Sokka started

"Very nice…"Azula finished.

Sokka rolled her onto her back and looked down at her. She looked like a creature from heaven as the morning sun splayed across her pale skin and dark locks. She was a beauty the like of which he had never seen before, and one that he knew he would not let go. He looked into her eyes and no words needed to be said that she wanted more. So he gave her just what she wanted as well as what he wanted too. Leaning his head down Sokka captured her lips with his and kissed her once more. Yet this time there was more passion in the kiss.

Azula tingled all over and a low moan escaped her throat as she reached up and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him even closer to her. She never felt this alive before. Not even her bending when she had it could compare to this feeling she had from kissing Sokka. This was the feeling that she had been denied her entire life, and Azula knew that she wanted more.

By the time that they broke the kiss due to the need for air, Azula had a content glazed look in her eyes, and Sokka was breathing hard just trying to keep himself under control. She was bring out things and feelings in him that he had not felt since before he broke up with Suki. Yet this time it was different and while it was different it was better.

He reached a hand up and moved a stray lock of hair from her face and she just smile up at him. Sokka was content being just like this with her. Their relationship had just taken a huge step that neither he nor he was positive Azula didn't expect. Yet it was not a bad thing in his mind. However, everything came crashing to a stop when she spoke next.

"Sokka…" She started but there was a hesitation in her voice. "Please make love to me."

The request it him hard, like he had just taken a hit from Yue's tail. He looked down at her and he could see something he had never expected to see in her eyes, shyness. Her cheeks were flush, not only from their kissing but from her request.

"What?" He asked thinking that he heard her wrong.

"Please Sokka, don't make me ask you again." She said still with shyness in her tone. "It's hard enough for me to admit that kissing is make me feel something I've never felt before, and I want to experience it all with someone I can trust."

Her words stabbed him right in the heart. Sokka should have known something like this was going to happen. Sokka was quickly regretting kissing her now. His mind was telling him that she only did it because she was upset, and not because she had the same feelings as he was growing for her. He couldn't look at her anymore, and not be able to feel like his heart was breaking so quickly.

He pulled from her arms and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. Azula had figured that he would think it over, but when he got up and turned to look at her. His eyes told her what his answer was before he even said anything.

"I can't…" He said shaking his head. "I've got to go and make sure everything is secure around the temple." He told her grabbing his sword as he walked towards the door.

Azula sat there on her bed and just looked after him. She was frustrated at his answer. She let her frustration out by yelling into her pillow before looking towards the door where he had just stepped through.

"That's fine, I'm sure it wouldn't have been any good anyhow, being just a stupid water tribe peasant. I can't believe I even let you kiss me, gross, just luck I can't bend any more I would have roasted you for taking advantage of me like that." She yelled at him with more tears streaking down her face, and already regretting what she had just said.

In the corridor, Sokka was leaning against the wall with one and his head hung low. He had heard every word she said and each one was like a dagger to his heart. How could he have been so foolish to have actually thought that she would change and that he could have a chance with someone like her? He looked over to Yue who had come up next to him and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Watch over her, while I go patrol around the temple." He told Yue with a sadden tone in his voice and pain across his face.

Yue could sense that her master was in pain and did her best to comfort him by placing her head down on his shoulder. Sokka just gave her a sad smile and rubbed the side of her head, before moving away. He needed time alone to think to harden his emotions again and rebuild the walls that the princess had broken thru.

* * *

It was midafternoon before Sokka had returned back to the main hall of the temple. As he walked in he spotted Azula and Yue together near the fire pit. He never made eye contact with her but simply went and got himself some of the stew that she had been reheating from the night before. He could feel her eyes on him as he moved but he refused to look up at her. He knew if he did that it would just turn into another fight. It was something that he didn't want to deal with right now, knowing full well that he would say something that he didn't mean.

"I was beginning to think that you would not come back." Azula said after minutes of silence.

He didn't answer her but kept eating. The silence between them was driving her crazy. She hated it when he did not speak to her, though she understood why he didn't now. The things she said to him this morning were wrong and hurtful, something that she was trying to change about herself.

"Sokka, about this morning…" She started as she looked down at the fire, but quickly looked up when she heard him move. "I…"

"Just got a letter from your brother, he says that his navy has taken out a majority of Zhao fleet, but Zhao had gotten away." Sokka stated without looking at her. "Zuko was not sure where he went off to, but I need to double check our defenses just in case, and you will have a visitor by this evening." He told her. "I need to focus on keeping you safe and nothing else so they will tend to your needs."

With that Sokka turned and walked away again. She sat there just looking after him. Tears started streaming down her cheeks again. Once again she had pushed someone away with just her words out of anger. She let his decision to turn her down this morning react and not think about what she was saying. Now she was paying for it. She regretted asking him to make love to her the way she did realizing that the way she had said it made her sound like she just wanted to use him. However, that was not the case.

The morning alone gave her time to think on this, and why she had asked him. Gave her time to think and remember what it felt like to be held by him to be kissed by him, and she only wanted to feel all of it. Azula was ready to let her guard down and give into the feelings that had been building up in her ever since Sokka had arrived at the palace. Last night when he came to comfort her after another nightmare and then this morning when they kissed made it even clearer to her. She had feelings for the water tribesman.

She could still feel his lips on hers even after all these hours. She wanted to feel those lips again, but the way that Sokka was acting towards her now made it seem like that was never going to happen again. Then there was the fact that he had called for someone to tend to her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want anyone taking care of her needs, like some servants from the palace. She wanted Sokka to take care of her, and she wanted to do what she could to take care of him.

That thought alone both shocked her but also put a small smile on her face, think of way that she could do things to help him. That what she was going to do, she was going to show him that she really did care about him and was not just trying to use him.

* * *

By evening Azula had already cleaned the mess hall making the area where they ate, more organized. Her face, and hands where dirty from all the hard work she had done. Granted it was something new for her and several times she had hurt herself moving heavy object. However, with Yue's help the hall looked much better and as she looked about at her work a very satisfied feel came over her.

When she heard footsteps she looked up to see Sokka walking in. There was someone else there with him, and by the way this person carried themselves it was clear to her that it was a woman. Azula dusted off her hands on her robes and waited to greet Sokka and their guest.

"What happened here?" He asked as he stopped and looked around.

"I cleaned up." Azula said proudly with a smile on her face.

"I see…" He said then looked back to the new comer. "As I told you earlier this afternoon, I need to concentrate on keeping this place secure, so I don't have the time to wait on you hand and foot." He said with a bit of a harden tone in his voice that cause Azula to once again hate the way she treated him from the beginning. "So I asked a friend to come and help. You will be in her care from now till Zhao in either dead or in prison."

"I don't need or want anyone else to look after me." She said with a bit of a harsh tone. "So send her back."

"This is not your decision to make Princess, nor is this the palace where I have to listen to your request and just obey them." He told her flat out. "The decision has been made, so deal with it." He told her then turned to the woman who was still in the shadows. "As you can tell she's just as I told you. Now I'll be on watch, good luck." He told the woman then called for Yue, before leaving them alone.

"I will start dinner." The woman said.

"I don't need you to make anything so leave." Azula said once Sokka was gone.

"I can't do that." She answered with her back now to Azula.

"I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation and you will listen." Azula snapped.

"So you would turn your mother away from helping you?" Ursa said turning to look at her daughter

* * *

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Read Previous chapter notes

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

Azula just looked at Ursa and was in total shock. She had thought she was dead, and seeing her alive and standing there looking back at her was too much for her system to take. Everything around her was quickly fading and soon she passed out falling to the ground. Ursa dropped the pot that was in her hand and rushed to her daughter.

"Azula…Azula please wake up baby." Ursa said trying to shake her. "Sokka!" She yelled once Azula didn't respond.

Sokka had no idea what was going on but deep in his gut he knew it was not right. He was running as hard as he could back to Azula and Ursa, fear of an attack ran through his mind. When he got into the main hall and noticed that Ursa was kneeling down next to Azula he stopped for a moment and let his senses feel around the hall for a would be assassin. It wasn't until Ursa called to him again that his initial feared were wrong.

"She just passed out." She told Sokka when he kneeled down next to the two of them.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"We were just talking and the next thing I knew she was laying on the floor." She said with worried tone. "I tried to wake her but she didn't respond."

Sokka quickly checked her over. His field medical training that he took with the White Lotus was now paying off. After making sure that she was not hurt in any way he reached down and started to pick Azula up.

"We should get her to her bed. She will be more comfortable there." He told Ursa as he held Azula bridle style. Once in the room that he had set aside for her he laid her down and then covered her with the blankets. Without thinking he reached up and moved a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Is she alright?" Ursa asked.

"She just passed out." Sokka said softly. "I should have known that seeing you again like this was going to be too much for her." He said with light sigh. "I was just so upset with her I didn't think clearly." He looked over to Ursa who was standing next to the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry that I put you through all this Ursa, it was not very proper of me to do to a friend."

Ursa watched Sokka look back to her daughter and she was fascinated by the way he tended to Azula. After a few minutes they walked out of Azula room and went back to the fire pit. She could tell by the way he sat down that he was deep in thought. Something was bothering him. For now she let him be as she fixed some food for them both.

"Sokka, I want to thank you for taking care of her." Ursa said after a bit of time had passed. "You don't know how much I have worried about her over the years." She said coming to sit down next to him.

"I'm just doing what Zuko asked me to do." Sokka said looking at the fire.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" She asked but didn't expect him to answer.

"I could never thank you enough for what you did for me after the war. If it was not for you I would still be in that awful place, and since that time I've grown very fond of you and worry about you." She said in a very motherly tone.

"I was there and saw how much it affected you when you and Suki broke up. I watched as you closed your heart to many of the girls around you because of it. I've also seen you care for people when they were injured, but in all the years we've known each other. Sokka I never saw you react the way you did when you thought something happened to Azula."

"It's just a part of my job as a lotus and if anything happened to her, Zuko would kill me. You're royalty after all." Sokka answered her.

"Don't give me that Sokka." She said looking right at him. "You've never been like this with any of your charges. Have you fallen in love with my daughter?" She asked point blank.

"I don't know, maybe." He answered. "I need to go and finish what I started." He told her getting up and headed back towards Yue. "Let me know when she wakes."

Ursa didn't say anything as she watched him leave. She just nodded towards him. If Sokka had not starting to fall in love with Azula, then she didn't know the young man like she thought she did. However, she knew that was not the case.

oOo

She had been sitting there for some time now and thinking over her talk with Sokka and her own past. There was so much regret running through her that Ursa was not sure if she could ever make up for it all. Getting up and walking back into her daughter room to check on her. Azula was resting peacefully and she smiled as she looked down at her.

"I've got so much to make up for my dear, so much which I'm sorry for and I hope that I can make it up to you." She said sitting on the edge of Azula's bed.

"Mom…?"

"I'm right here baby, your safe." Ursa said softly taking a damp cloth and placing it on Azula's forehead.

"I must be dead."

"No Azula you're not dead."

"Then…then I must be going crazy again. It's the only way I can see you."

Ursa sighed at Azula's comment. She knew full well what had happened to her after the war. She so wanted to go and help her daughter, but she was a prisoner herself.

"You're not going crazy Azula, I'm alive." Ursa said. She flinched a little when Azula shot up and bed and looked at her.

"No…no your dead, because if you if not you would have come back by now, and I'm being haunted by your spirit." Azula said in a panic griping the side of her head shaking it back and forth.

"Azula calm down." Ursa said taking hold of her arms and trying to keep her from pulling her hair out.

"You left me…you left me alone with that horrible man who just used me." Azula said between sobs. "How could you?! Did you hate me that much?"

"I could never hate you Azula, you're my daughter." Ursa said as her heart was breaking seeing Azula like this.

"You left me, father only used me, my brother had me locked away in a padded cell, and the only man I truly want to be close to wants nothing to do with me." Azula said as she started breaking down again. "There's no way you can be alive, this is just the spirit world punishing me for everything I've done." She said curling in a ball and crying her eyes out.

Ursa had no idea what to say to her daughter. She did the only thing she could and that was pull Azula into her arms and try to calm her down. She could feel her own tears starting to run down her cheeks. She was so ashamed for leaving her children in the hand of her monstrous husband. How was she ever going to make it up to them?

"Azula I…I'm sorry." Ursa said softly, and then pulled her daughter back so she could look at her face. "I know that no words can take back everything that has happened to you, but you're not alone anymore and I'm never going to leave you again."

"I don't believe you, if you've been alive this whole time why didn't you come home." Azula asked. "Why did you let us think that you were dead."

"I wish I could have come home sooner." Ursa started. "But I was a captive as well. It was only within the past year and half that I had been freed."

"Then you should have come home, we needed you, I…I needed you, why?" Azula asked, tears still streaming down her eyes as she looked at her mother.

"Because…

"Because I told her it was not safe yet for her to return."

The two women looked to the bedroom door and spotted Sokka standing there looking at them. He had come back after checking the perimeter and certain that everything was secure for the night. When he walked back to the main hall he heard Azula crying again and decided to check if she was alright. When he stepped to her room he happened to hear everything that she said. However, for now he ignored what she said about the man she liked and concentrated on her question about Ursa return to her children.

"When I found Lady Ursa, your mother, there was still way to much turmoil in the world and the Fire Nation was still getting use to the new peace." Sokka said is voice distant as he does his best to keep his emotions in check. "I thought it was best for her to lay low and not be a target for those who would use her to gain advantage over you and your brother."

"How dare you…" Azula screamed from the bed. "How dare you keep our mother from us." She snapped.

"Would you have been happy that she was alive or would you tried to use her to over throw your brother?" Sokka asked coldly.

"I…I." Azula started but the word would just not come.

"Exactly, you have no answer to that because you know as well as I do that you would only use her like you have always done with anyone to gain what you want." Sokka said his tone becoming more angered as the thoughts of this morning came rolling back to him. "So I did what was best for your nation and the world, and that is why she is still in hiding." Sokka said.

"You heartless bastard." Azula snapped. "I hate you, I hated you…" She said as she started crying again.

"That's enough you two." Ursa said trying to get control of the situation

"I don't care if you hate me or not Princess." He said with venom in his words. "I should have never come to your room last night and comforted a ungrateful spoiled brat, hell I can't believe I even kissed you and felt anything for you."

"Yeah well I feel the same about you. You're not even a good kisser any ways, I must have been stupid to ask you to make love to me." Azula snapped back tears flowing freely down her cheeks, not only of anger but hurt from his word.

"Why, you only did it because I was convenient. I'm sure any male would have been good enough just so you could know what it feels like to be loved. Well I've got news for you Princess, there more to doing it one time to know what it feels like to be loved, and your such a cold heart brat that you will never know what it's like to be loved. A man would have to be insane to fall in love with you."

"Alright that's enough." Ursa said standing up quickly. "Your words are too harsh Sokka, and you need to stop now."

"Forgive me Lady Ursa." Sokka said in a mocking bow. "But I only speak the truth, and the sooner that this issue is resolved I can be free of her." He said then turned to leave.

He was more than pissed, he was hurting. He had said things to Azula that he really didn't mean and things that were no long true about her. He stopped out in the hall and looked to Yue who was looking back at him with concern eyes. He could hear Azula crying her eyes out and he knew that he was the cause of her pain this time. Sokka felt lower than the dirt under his feet. As he went to move on he stopped when he heard her talking through her tears to Ursa.

* * *

"What have I done, he hates me." Azula cried.

"Azula it will be alright." Ursa said trying to sooth her daughter. "He just upset and he didn't mean any of that."

"No…no you don't what I was like back then. You don't know how much I tried to hurt and kill him and the people he cared about." Azula said sobbing. "How could I have expect him to return the feelings I have for him when all he sees me as still is a monster."

Sokka wanted to go back into her room and pull Azula into his arms and kiss her again. He wanted to let her know just how much he did care for her, but how could he now, after the way he just yelled at her.

"He hates me, I know he does." Azula said.

"But you still love him don't you." Ursa asked.

Sokka listen to the same question that Ursa had asked him that she had just asked Azula. He listened with baited breath for Azula answer but when it never came his mind told him that he should have known better.

"What does it matter if I do or not, he will never feel the same way about me, how can he… With everything I did during the war how could he?"

"Azula, do you really think that if he hated you so much that he would be here protecting you? Do you think he would have come here last night when you had your nightmare?" Ursa asked her but didn't get an answer. "Who do you think carried you to your bed? I saw the look on his face when he saw you laying on the floor. He was scared that something had happened to you. I've seen him do many things since he's rescued my from my prison, and never once did he show any fear like I saw when you past out."

In the hall Sokka lowed his head and started to walk down the hall. He was thankful to Ursa for what she was trying to do. Though it was not her place, no one aside for Yue knew him better, and had seen the things he had seen since the end of the war.

For Azula who was still seated on her bed, she listened to her mother tell her about how Sokka found her and how scared he looked when she was laying on the ground. It reminded her of the look he had in his eyes when the rebels attack the palace. Did he really care about her that much or was it too much to hope for. If what her mother said was true she didn't know how to react, this was all new to her.

"Mother…" Azula said softly.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I'm still upset with you about what happen when I was growing up and how your treated me, but I learned in the asylum to forgive and forget." Azula said looking down at her hand in her lap. "Seeing you again hurts and brings some of those bad memories back, but I am happier then you will ever know that you are here now."

"I have a lot to make up to you baby, but I am happy to be here with you. I never stopped loving you Azula." Ursa told her. "There's more isn't there." She asked when Azula didn't say anything at first.

"Uh huh." Azula said with a nod. "I'm in love with Sokka or at least I think that's what this feeling is. I don't know how to describe it, but all I know is when he was kissing me this morning I had never felt so alive. Yet when he left me and just now when he yelled at me, it felt like my heart was being torn out. I don't know how to handle this new feeling."

"You're in love sweetheart, and there nothing wrong with the way you are feeling." Ursa answered her.

"I don't know what to do about it." Azula said with a frustrated sigh.

"There's nothing you can do about it my dear. It is one of those things in this world that we cannot control. All you can do is follow your heart and tell him, but not tonight. He needs time to calm down so he can listen to you rationally."

"I don't like asking you of this, but please help me."

Ursa just smiled at her daughter and nodded her head. Things between them might have been rough in the past, and Ursa thought that she would never get to have this kind of discussion with her daughter when she was growing up. Yet as they sat there and talked her dreams were starting to come true. She owed Sokka so much for what he had done for her, and if she could repay him by bring him and Azula together then she would do anything to make that happen.

* * *

The sun was just coming over the horizon, as Sokka sat upon the highest point of the temple looking at the valley below them. He had hardly slept that night. His argument with Azula two days ago was still fresh in his mind. How could he have said those things to someone that had worked her way into his heart. Those things that he said were not for this Azula; they were for the Azula from before the war. He knew this.

Sure she was till stubborn as hell, but he had seen the change in her over these past few weeks together. He had seen a side of her that no one else had. So he hated himself for say those things about her. It was the reason that the past two days he would not even look at her, and would walk away every time they were alone. He was ashamed of the way he acted. He wanted to apologize to her but how could he, how could he expect her to forgive him for what he said.

"Way to go idiot, you really are nothing but a simple peasant." He chided himself. "Yue what should I do?" He asked his companion who was lying down next to him. She made a simple noise to try and answer. This got Sokka to rub her head. "It's alright girl, I know you are trying to help."

He looked out around the surrounding valley again and something caught his attention. He was a glint of metal reflecting the sun off it. His eyes focused on the area to see if he could catch a glimpse of it again. As he watched for several minutes he spotted it again and this time it was closer.

"Looks like we might have some visitors soon." Sokka said, moving over to his bag and grabbing the spy glass that he carried. "Well then it seems like they found us, not sure how but they did." Sokka said with an aggravated tone. "Let go Yue we need to inform the others."

Within a few moments Sokka and Yue were down in the great hall again. He hopped off her back and went running towards Azula room. A place where she kept herself the past few days just. When he got to her door he knocked on it quickly.

"I hope you are dressed because I'm coming in." He said as a warning before opening the door. As he poked his head in he was greeted by a blast of fire at his head. "What the hell?" He said as he quickly ducked back behind the door. "Azula can't bend anymore so that means…"

"You will not deny me what is mine member of the white lotus."

"Zhao…" Sokka said in a dark tone. "Yue, go and make sure Lady Ursa is safe and get her out of here." Sokka ordered in a whisper, but received a worried looked from his companion. "Don't worry I'm not going to let him take Azula away from me like he did your name sake, now go!" He told her grabbing his sword from its sheath. He took a deep breath and stepped back to the door kicking it open and rushing inside. "Time for you to pay Zhao."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Sokka was breathing hard from the fight with Zhao. His exposed skin had several burn marks on it but he paid no attention to the pain. His only focus was getting Azula away from Zhao clutches. He could not fail this time like he did years ago in the Northern Watertribe. He gripped his sword tightly looking for a opportunity to strike.

"Last chance Zhao, let her go." Sokka said with gritted teeth.

"Or what? You cannot even get near me!" Zhao answered amused. "Just like in the North you are powerless to stop me." He said with a smirk. He noticed the expression on the lotus warrior face and his smile widened. "Did you think I didn't recognize you? The young Watertribe boy who was in love with the Princess, and could do nothing to save her. Once again another princess is in my clutches and once again there is nothing you can do about it."

"I swear if you do anything to harm her there will be no place on this earth that you can hide from my vengeance. You've already taken one from me with your actions, I will not let you take another." Sokka snarled.

"Could it be that you are in love with this worthless creature as well?" Zhao asked and then started laughing when he noticed the expression on Sokka face.

"She is not worthless you bastard."

"So it's true, the spirits must be kind to give me the chance to kill another person that you love right in front of your eyes." Zhao said laughing once again. "Let see if you can save this one unlike the one before."

Azula watched the whole exchange between the deranged Admiral and Sokka. She had been so scared when she awoke suddenly as she was being grabbed from her bed. A part of her wanted to let them take her away and no longer be a burden to Sokka or anyone else, but when he came to her door, despair quickly gave way to hope.

She felt like a damsel in distress the way she hid back in the corner of her room and watched them fight. It was so unlike her and she wanted to do something to help, but something told her this was his fight. That he needed to find some sort of closure to what Zhao had done to him. The exchanged didn't go unnoticed by Azula, and she understood now more than ever why he hated the Fire Nation before getting to know Zuko. Her people had taken so much from him. His mother, his village, the princess of the northern tribe, so much pain caused by her nation. So why was it that he was fighting so hard to keep her safe? Vengeance for his companion's name sake, that was a given. However, there was more, much more, and if the words that Zhao had stated were true then maybe.

* * *

Zhao was holding his right arm. Somehow the lotus warrior had gotten in a good strike on him and now left his right arm dead. That however didn't mean he was out of this fight, not by a long shot. He lit his one good hand with a fireball and prepared to throw it at Sokka. He was not in any better shape than Zhao was. Burn marks on his body blistered red, parts of his clothing had been singed off.

"I will give you credit Lotus, you are good. But most certainly not good enough." Zhao spat as he throw the fire in his hand like a blow torch.

Sokka tried to dodge it, but he was not quick enough to get away from the flames. His right leg was burnt leaving a blister and angry skin behind. He gritted his teeth in pain and did his best to try and stand. He used his sword to help him up but no sooner was he on his feet and tried to lift his sword he crumbled to the ground. Azula saw this and moved in instinct to Sokka. She was next to him in a moment and looking him over.

"How quant, the once mighty Fire Princess, now worried about a poor water peasant." Zhao said with a chuckle. "If I'm not mistaken, wasn't it you that said the only thing peasant's were good for was for the upper class to stand on their back to get higher? Well since you are no longer powerful like you were before you can die just like this peasant." Zhao said bring fire to his hand again.

Azula just stared daggers at Zhao. She had wished that she had her bending to teach this pompous ass his place. A shadow crossed the room and a slight glance to the window put a small smile on her face. She stood up putting herself between Sokka and Zhao.

"I was wrong back then just as you are now." Azula said with venom in her voice. "Sokka is no peasant he is the son of Southern Water Tribe Chief and a member of the White Lotus, two things that a miserable unhonorable bastard like you could ever hope to be." Azula said her eye darting to the window for a second. "If it is my time to leave this world then I would happily leave it with this man that risked his life for mine. Someone, which I have come to respect and care deeply for."

Zhao could not believe what he was hearing. He started laughing harder now. Even Sokka was surprised by her words. She was not the spoiled rich princess that he had always known her to be. She stood there in front of him willing to protect him and give her life in the process. This was something that he had never expected out of her. Even her words were not lost on him. Something that he knew that they were going to have to talk about once this was over with. A glint of metal to his left caught his eye.

It was then that he realized what Azula was up to. Yue was hovering outside the window behind Zhao. She was no doubt waiting for the right moment to strike, but right now Azula and himself were just inside the blast area. He had to get the both of them out of the area.

"Zhao, you really are a bastard." Sokka said grunting as he got to his feet this time a little more stable than before. "The Princess is right you have no honor attacking women who can barely defender herself." Sokka said. "Good thing not all the females in my life are like that."

"What are you playing at?" Zhao questioned.

"Oh just the fact that you forgot a very important part when dealing with me." Sokka said "Now Yue!" Sokka yelled as he grabbed Azula and pulled her out of the room before Zhao could react.

* * *

His screams of pain were enough to make even the most harden warrior cringe. When the yelling died down Sokka opened his eyes to find the golden orbs of Azula staring back up at him. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sokka did his best to get himself off of her.

"Sorry about that." He said getting up.

"Yeah, it's okay." She said getting to her feet as well.

Azula followed Sokka back into what was her room and was amazed at was she saw. The entire room was covered in clear ice several inches thick. She walked up to Sokka who was standing in front of a tall pillar of ice. Inside Zhao could be seen with the last agonizing expression on his face.

"Is he…" She asked.

"Dead?"Sokka said looking back at her who nodded. "Very much so." He told her. He drew his sword and looked at Zhao face. "You forgot about the one and only female that had never done anything to hurt me and will always be there for me when I need her." Sokka said in an angered tone while taking his blade and swinging with all his strength at his head.

Azula watched at Sokka's black blade ripped through the thick ice like it was not even there. Which in the process separated Zhao's frozen head from its body. The block of ice that contained Zhao's head rolled on the floor for a few feet before stopping. When she looked up again she had spotted Sokka now over by with window where Yue was waiting for him. She could hear him talking to her in such a attentive and caring tone. As she stood there she heard someone walking in and for a brief second she worried that it was one of Zhao soldiers, but let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was her mother. She rushed to her mother and warped her arms around her waist.

"It's alright Azula." Ursa said in a calming voice.

"I'm so happy that you are alright." Azula said pulling away from her mother.

"Thanks to Yue, I am." She said looking about the room and see Zhao head frozen in a block of ice, and then looked to the window. "He's a remarkable young man." Ursa said.

"Yes he is." Azula said to her mother comment. "So much so that I don't have any right to have feeling for him."

"You never know unless you say something my dear." Ursa said.

"You didn't hear what he just said." Azula said shaking her head. "It's better this way, with Zhao dead I can return to the palace and be out of his life." She said then started to walk past her mother. "He deserves better than someone like me."

"_Oh Azula, even you deserve happiness."_ Ursa thought as she watched her daughter walk down the hall. _"Both of you deserve to be happy with everything that you have been through." _

* * *

"Hold still you big baby." Azula yelled at him. "You're tough enough to take the pain in a fight so suck it up." She teased as she applied more aloe to his burns.

"Yeah well, I had my mind on other things at the time. Like saving your butt." Sokka said smartly in return.

"Well you did a wonderful job at doing that but you didn't take your own self into account." Azula said wrapping some gauze around the burns. "Nearly got yourself killed fighting Zhao like that, if it wasn't for Yue, you would be dead by now."

"I was doing my job and unlike some others, she's never let me down before and never done anything to hurt me." He said without thinking.

Azula stopped what she was doing and just looked down at the burn that she was treating. It was twice that he had said that when she was around. She did her best to try not to show it, but his word cut her deeper than she would have thought. There was no getting around it anymore. She loved this man in front of her. He had done things for her that no other man in her life had ever done. Even when he was angry with her because of her pride and mouth he still risked his life to protect her. He had come to her room the other night and chased away the nightmares, but yet she had also done things in the past that was never forgivable.

"Think that's tight enough." He said bring her back from her thoughts.

"Sorry." She quickly said finishing up the bandage.

He watched her clean up the supplies she used to bandage him up. There was something different about her now. What it was he couldn't put his finger on, but this was not the same Princess that he had left the Fire Nation Palace with. It was a girl…no woman that he had fallen for, but he was too scared of getting hurt again. She had worked past the walls around his heart and despite him trying to push her out he was not able to. He knew they needed to talk about the other morning. However, he wasn't sure what to say. Just as he thought about saying something she spoke up first.

"When are we headed back to the Palace?" She asked with her back to him.

"I think it would be safe to head back in the morning." He answered her feeling a bit defeated by her question. "I'll have Lady Ursa send a messenger hawk to your brother and let him know the situation." Sokka said getting up using a stick as a cane to help support his wounded leg. "As promised Princess you'll be back in the Palace ordering servants around to your heart's content." He said teasing her. "And I can get back to my life."

"Thanks." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I was such a burden to you." She quickly turned and headed out of the room.

Sokka had expected a reaction out of her from his little jib. Her tone seemed like she was upset about something but before he could ask she was out the door and down the hall. He stood there looking in the direction she had just departed and shook his head.

"Was it something I said?" He asked Yue who was lying nearby.

What Sokka didn't see as she rushed past him were the tears streaking down her face. She expected him to treat her like this. That she was only another mission for him nothing more nothing less. It was just a dream to think he would treat her any different than the rest of them did.

"Sokka you idiot." She said quietly as she threw herself on her new bed and cried in her pillow.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ** Last chapter for this upload I have a couple more already in the works that need to be sent to my editor, but as I said in the beginning of this upload he got major test this weekend for school so it might be a bit before he get some free time to look at them. Regardless I hope that you've enjoyed what I've gotten down so far, and as you can see thing are going to start to wrap up in the next couple of chapters.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter X**

"Well it seems that your brother is sending a airship to collect you later this afternoon." Sokka said reading the parchment that just arrived late that morning.

It had been two days since the defeat of Zhao. Things for the most part went back to normal, Ursa was spending more time with Azula while Sokka did his best with Yue to help get rid of the body of Zhao's men. It was a good thing as far as Sokka was concern that Yue could keep the bodies frozen. If not the stench would have been just too much around the temple. Zhao head on the other hand he kept frozen and safe so he could present it to Zuko when arrived.

The only real big change was Azula, or at least Sokka thought it was a big change. She hardly spoke to him in the past two day except when she needed to. Even that was a stretch to get her to say anything more that 'thank you' and 'yes'. It was wearing on Sokka a bit, but soon she would be headed back to the palace and he could go back to a life with just Yue and himself.

"Well I best gather my things."Ursa announced, after she watched her daughter leave the main hall towards her room.

"I take it you're going with Azula?" Sokka asked

"I've been away from my children far too long. It's time to start the healing processes." She said looking to Sokka.

"It's been my honor to have to gotten know you Lady Ursa." Sokka said with a slight bow.

"We have known each other far too long for you to be calling my by that title." Ursa said with a smirk. "But I take it this mean you're not coming back with us?" She asked.

"No…" He said shaking his head. "My mission is done, I did what Zuko asked me and I kept Azula safe. Now that Zhao gone she no longer needs me around." Sokka told her.

Ursa looked at the young man and the expression on his face. There was more going on behind those blue eyes that he wasn't telling her. However, she respected his privacy and didn't pry further. She stepped closer to him and wrapped him in a warm hug.

"You might no longer be need to protect her from Zhao, but that does not mean you are not needed at all." She whispered into his ear, before kissing his cheek and walking away.

Sokka stood there with his hand on his cheek. He had no idea what Ursa was talking about. She could be as cryptic as Iroh at times which frustrated him to no end. He shook his head and went to prepare for the arrival of the airship. He was too tired to try and figure out what she meant be still being needed. Yes he was needed within the Lotus group for a new mission, but nothing more than that, and certainly he was not need by Azula. Not when she was about to go back to the life she loved.

* * *

"Princess it is an honor to be transporting you home onboard my ship." The middle age Captain said greeting the three of them in the main hall. "And to you Lady Ursa, there is much joy in the Capital and the Fire Lord has made many preparations for your return."

"Thank you Captain, but that is not all necessary. I just want to finally be home with my children." Ursa said.

"Yes milady. Your cabins have been prepared for you and we can leave as soon as you're ready." "The Captain said then looked at Sokka. "A cabin and a place for your dragon…"He said with some hesitation at first. "Has also been set aside Master Sokka."

"There no need I won't be going with you." Sokka told the Captain.

"So you're going to stay here then?" Azula asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"No…I'm not. I have another assignment already and will be heading there in the morning." Sokka told her.

"I see." She said with a nod then lifted her head to bid him goodbye properly. "Thank you Master Sokka for everything you have done for me and my family as well as the Fire Nation." She said to him giving him a slight bow of her head.

"It's what I do." Sokka said in return doing his best to keep it from getting personal. "Lady Ursa, please take care of yourself, and give this to your son." He said handing her a scroll. "And you Captain make sure the Fire Lord gets this box." He said motioning to the box that held Zhao's head.

"Yes sir." The Captain said motioning for his men to collect the box and the rest of the things for the women. "When you are ready we shall depart." He said giving Sokka another nod before turning to board his ship.

"Sokka" Ursa said getting his attention as he watched Azula and the crew of the airship walk inside. "Please don't go and get yourself killed, you've become very dear to me as a friend and I would be upset if something happened to you." She told him pulling him into a very motherly hug.

"Don't worry I don't have a mission any time soon, I need to heal after all." Sokka told her which in return she gave him a knowing look. "It's for the best Ursa and you know it. I've got Yue and that's all I need." He said putting on his best smile.

"You can't fool me Sokka, but it is your decision. I just hope you are making the right one." Ursa said hugging him one more time. "Please keep in touch." She told him lastly.

"I will and have a safe trip."

* * *

Sokka stood there and watched the airship depart over the horizon. He could have sworn that the entire time that it was leaving that he spotted Azula standing there on the rear deck watching him. He had to agree with Ursa, he really was hoping that he was not make a mistake in not telling Azula how he felt about her. He was sure that it would have not made a bit of difference and he didn't expect her to return those feelings but at least then he would not have the gnawing feeling in his gut he was having now.

"Spirits I hope what I'm doing is the right thing." Sokka said as he stood next to Yue. "Better to not have said anything then be crushed, right girl?" He said with a warm smile while he patted the side of her long neck. "Besides, you're the only girl I need in my life." He was not sure who he was trying to convince, himself or Yue. "Come on let's get packed up and go see Iroh. I really could go for a cup of his tea right about now."

* * *

A full day had passed by the time the Airship approached the capital. Azula and Ursa stood on the bridge and could see the entire city was decorated in anticipation for their arrival. As they started to land, the two of them spotted Zuko with a full group of nobles waiting to greet them. Mai was at his side as per norm.

"Is that Mai?" Ursa asked.

"It is, her and Zuko have been an item since before the end of the war." Azula said surprising herself when she didn't have a smart remark to go with it. Nothing felt right anymore and she felt an emptiness that she never knew was there before.

The airship touchdown and the ramp were lowered to the ground. A full complement of royal guard as well as the crew of the ship lined up on either side of the ramp to pay respects to the two women. As they walked down the ramp someone started speaking loud enough for all to hear.

"May I present her Royal Highness Princess Azula, and Lady Ursa, mother to the Princess and our beloved Fire Lord."

Zuko stood there at the bottom of the ramp and watched as his baby sister and mother walked up to him and Mai. He had waited for this day ever since the war had ended. He never thought it would come, but when he received the letter three days ago from Sokka he knew that his best friend had done something for him that no one could ever do for himself and his sister. It took everything Zuko had to keep from running to his mother and falling into her arms in a long overdue hug.

"Just wait till we are in the palace." Mai whispered to him.

He only nodded as he watched them both approach him and then bow. He was a little surprised that Azula bowed properly. She was different from before she left. Something had changed in her and it was very clear, that's when it hit him. Where was Sokka? He was supposed to come as well to be thanked properly.

"I am sorry Lord Zuko." Ursa spoke up. "But Master Sokka had another assignment to tend to." She said with a bow.

"I see." Zuko responded. "Very well then we will proceed."

* * *

The celebration of Lady Ursa's return as well as the death of Zhao went into the night. However, not everyone was celebrating. When she had gotten the chance Azula slipped out of the party. She went to her favorite spot in the garden were she could sit and think. She had never seen her brother so happy when they were able to have some alone time with their mother. The smile on his face was something that she would not soon forget. However, Azula had no reason to smile, not with the feeling of her heart being torn out. He hadn't even told her goodbye before she boarded the airship.

Then again what did she expect him to do, walk up to her and kiss her like he did when they shared her bed? Of course not! Why would he ever look at her like that, when there were so many other women out there that were better than she was. That could treat him better. That wouldn't have him worrying about whether or not she was mentally stable.. She sat there under that tree near the pond and looked up at the stars. The moon was shining brightly tonight.

She looked up at the Moon, where the spirit of his first princess now lived. It was the same Princess that he had named his dragon after. It was an honor that she knew that she would never receive or deserve. She didn't deserve anything that he could offer a woman, but oh how she craved it.

"No, it will never be, stop sitting here like some idle school girl dreaming of a fairy tale that will never come true." She said softly to herself.

"You're wrong. They do come true."

Azula knew all too well who it was that was talking to her. She let out a deep sigh then shook her head disagreeing with him.

"Maybe for people like you Aang, but not for monsters like me, all I can hope for is that I live to be old and grey and die quietly in my sleep." She told him, still looking up at the moon.

She wondered where he was at right then and even though the moon spirit was not one that her people prayed to, she knew that Sokka did. Seeing this was the case Azula closed her eyes and sent a small wish that he was safe tonight. As she did she heard the sound of Aang settling down next to her.

"She still loves him very much you know." Aang said looking up at the moon himself. "But I think she knows that he needed someone and that's why she sent him the dragon egg."

"What are you talking about?" She asked after she was done with her prayer.

"Yue the moon spirit." Aang told her, which only got Azula to once again shack her head at him. "As you know the Water Tribe's spirit guide is the moon, but Sokka has a deeper and more special connection to the moon than the other Water Tribesman. Even deeper than that of the benders.

Azula sat there and was trying to figure out what point Aang was trying to make with him telling her all this. She already knew what the moon meant to Sokka. So why was Avatar telling her this. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts and heart ache for a man that she had no right to think about.

"I've never seen a connection with a spirit and the mortal world like those two have." Aang said then looked over to Azula. "It's even greater than the one I have with my previous lives."

"Not to sound rude, but why are you telling me this?" She finally asked.

"Because she told me about you two, and wanted me to know that you are not the only one hurting from this." Aang told her softly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm not hurting." Azula said getting up from her spot clearly upset.

"You may be able to fool the people around you Azula, but you can't fool me or her." Aang said getting up himself.

"Yeah well the two of you should mind your own business and leave me alone." She said storming off.

Aang stood there and watched the princess leave. He let out a deep sigh as she walked out of sight. He was only trying to help her as well as his friend. As he stood there looking up at the moon he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. A smile crossed his lips knowing that it was his wife.

"How'd it go?" Katara asked.

"About as expected, but I did what Yue wanted me to." Aang said turning to face her.

"I'm still not alright with this, but I do have to admit she's changed a lot since we last saw her." Katara told her husband. "But if Sokka was the one to bring this change in her and she can make him happy then I have no reason to fight it." She told him. "Now let's get back inside. They are looking for you."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Well I know that its been quite a few months since I've updated this story and would like to apologize to my loyal readers for that. One I had some severe writers block on this story and then when I started writing again and had this and one more chapter started I then lost the file. Luckily I had a backup on one of my zip drives. So here you go another chapter and expect the next one in the next few days.

Once again this is an AU story set years after the war. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it and keep your negative thoughts to yourself. If its constructive comments then by all mean review away, but flames will not be put up with.

That said enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter XI**

Nearly four months had passed since Sokka had last seen the temple. As he walked through the halls it felt like it had been a life time since he had seen any of it. He stood in the door way to the room that he had given to Azula when she was here. He looked at the bed were for a brief moment the two of them came closer than he had ever thought he would with anyone again. He let out a deep sigh as he thought about that morning. The same morning that it had all started only for it to go so wrong so quickly.

He had tried to get that morning out of his head with no avail. Even after all this time he could still remember the taste of her lips and the feeling of her body under his. He knew it was a feeling that he could never forget no matter how hard he tried, and he did try several times. If felt so right that morning a feeling that he had not had since before Suki passed away. There was no denying it anymore the princess had a grip on him and every time he tried he couldn't do it. It frustrated him to no end that even after four months apart that she still had a grip on his heart.

He looked down at the scroll that he had received the other day and sighed. He had been order by the counsel, back to the Fire Nation. This time it was Lady Mai, not Zuko that asked him to return. He was not sure what she wanted and a part of him didn't want to go back. To be honest he was scared what would happen if he ran into Azula again. However, like before it was his duty to answer the call.

As he turned to leave the temple and meet up with Yue to head to the capital, something caught his eye. It was royal red just like that of the fire nation royal family. He raised an eyebrow knowing that he had made sure there were no traces of her being there when he left. So this was something new. He walked over to investigate what exactly was.

It was a piece of fabric, a scarf to be exact. Just like the one the Azula wore when she was here. Sokka felt the silk fabric in his hands and sighed. It was the sash that Azula had worn around her robes when he first when to the palace. As he held the silk fabric and brought it to his face, he breathed in the still lingering scent of Azula. He noticed a piece of parchment tucked into the fold of the silk sash. Pulling it out of its not so good hiding place he unrolled it and started to read it. As he did he sat down heavy on the bed.

_Dear Sokka,_

_I'm writing you this not knowing if you will ever read it or not. However I was told when I was in the asylum that even though I could not tell the person face to face how I felt it was best to write it down. So here it goes._

_I miss you, but the spirits I miss you and having you around. I'm sure that you don't believe a word of this but I do miss and need you Sokka. I had never felt so at peace when you held me that night after my nightmare. It was the best night of sleep that I ever had. I also miss that goofy smile of yours, and how just seeing it brighten my mood despite all the trouble that I was in. I miss the fact that when I get upset and started yelling at you, you don't back down like everyone had before and sometimes still does. When I looked into your eyes that morning when we kissed I saw something in your eyes that I had never see before. I saw that you looked at like a woman and not some monster that most people think I am. _

_I know it might not mean much to you anymore, but I am sorry that I asked you to make love to me like that, that morning. I hope you know that I mean that seeing as how I normally don't admit when I'm wrong. However I meant it when I asked you. Up until that point I never wanted any man to touch me again after what they did to me in the asylum, but being with you that morning it felt right. I felt safe and knew that you would never hurt me like they did. I knew that morning that I had fallen in love with you and was ready to give myself for you, but I ruined it. Just like everything else that I have ever touched. That is something that I will always regret for the rest of my life, because I know by the way you never said goodbye or even looked at me when I left that you want nothing more to do with me. _

_Sokka I can live with that, I did so many things to hurt you in the past that I know that you could never want someone as damaged as me. I know that you won't be returning to the palace any time soon, it been three months now and you've not even come by to see uncle or my brother. I just wanted you to know how I feel and that no matter how you feel about me, I will not stop loving you. I just wish I had the courage to tell you before I left._

_Please take care of yourself and tell Yue that I miss her, and hope that she will keep looking out for you. _

_All my Love _

_Azula _

He hung his head and let the hand that was holding Azula's letter fall. He was blown away by her words. They had tore at his heart. He had never expected to see or read anything like that, not from her. Not for anyone, not the way he shut everyone out and kept them from getting close. As he sat there thinking over the letter and the time they had spent together here at the temple. Their kiss still hunted his dreams every night. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the summons from Mai. He read it again. There was nothing that explained to him what she wanted. Just that she needed him for something and it was urgent.

Then it hit him just as if Azula herself struck him with her lighting. He stood up quickly and rushed to Yue. Jumping on her back he spurred her into the air and toward the Fire Nation. He didn't know why he hadn't thought about it before. If it was some issue with due to with the state of the nation then he would have gotten a summons from Zuko or would have been sent from the Lotus council. Fear of what his mind was trying to tell him filled his soul. He just hoped that because of his stalling that it would not be too late.

"Faster Yue, I've got a bad feeling about this." Sokka said with urgency.

Yue could sense the urgency in Sokka's voice, and began to pick up speed. It was a three day flight from the temple but she had the feeling that she needed to get him to the Fire Nation sooner than that. She would have to fly as fast as her wings would take them.

* * *

"Has her condition changed any?" Zuko asked standing in the hall just outside his sister room.

"No sire, she is the same." The doctor told him.

"She's been like this since she came back from that sudden trip." He said with a sigh.

About a month ago Azula had come to him wanting to barrow an airship. When he asked her where she was headed. Azula simply told him that she had forgotten something where Sokka had taken her and she wanted to get it back. With no pending threats on their lives Zuko could not think of any reason why she could not go. The only condition was that she takes a full contingent of guards. He was suprised when she didn't argue with him on this. She had been different ever since she had returned with their mother. This along with his sister change had been a complete surprise to him.

Now he was just concern was about his sister. Who for the past three weeks had done nothing but sit at her window and look to the south. She wouldn't speak to anyone and barely ate anything. He had become worried about her and called in the doctors to have her checked out. When they looked her over they found nothing wrong with her aside from a little malnutrition. However they told him it was nothing serious, and to just make sure ate something daily. That was easier said than done but somehow they were able to get her to eat something. Despite all this Zuko still worried what was going on in his sister's head to make her act this way. Did something happen while she was with Sokka? No he ruled that out after talking with his mother. So what was it that was making her act this way? It was like a part of her was missing after she returned from that little trip.

"There not much more we can do sire, when she ready she'll open up and let us know what going on, until then all we can do it wait." That doctor told him before bowing his head and leaving.

"I don't like this at all." Zuko said as he looked at his sister from her doorway before walking away. "Something happened when she was with Sokka."

"Nothing happen my dear, everything that did happen I gave to you in the report Sokka wrote." His mother told him.

"I know but I've never seen her like this."

"A lot has changed son, and so has she. From what I saw when we were with Sokka it has been a change for the better." Ursa said.

Mai was walking on the other side of Zuko and listening intently to the conversation between mother and son. There was something that Lady Ursa was not saying. The expressions on her face told Mai this much. Yet, Mai was not about to say anything about it in front of Zuko. She was smart enough to know that whatever the causes for Azula sudden change had to center around the Water Tribe Warrior. That is why she sent the letter to Iroh who she knew would be able to find the young man. When they arrived at Zuko's study he stopped and looked at them both.

"I would like to be alone right now." He told them both with a worried tone in his voice.

"I understand dear." Ursa said with a slight bow.

"Let me know if you need anything okay." Mai told him in a rare tender moment between them.

"I will." Zuko answered her before walking into the study closing the door behind him.

Mai and Ursa looked at the door for a moment before looking at each other. No words were spoken as they turned to leave the Fire Lord to his thoughts. Both knew that the other was worried about him and what was going on with Azula. For Mai, a part of her still cared for Azula and the friendship that they had when they were younger, but that changed when she chose Zuko over her during the war. However, that was in the past and Azula had changed so much since then. Though it had taken some time the both of them started to rebuild their relationship, even though Mai did it mostly because she loved Zuko, and wanted to keep the peace.

Ursa on the other hand, well it was clear why she was worried. She was Azula mother and even though her daughter did horrible things when she was growing up and Ursa herself did not treat her as well as she should of. That did not stop her from loving her daughter. Mai had noticed that the relationship between mother and daughter had grown stronger. Something that she was sure would not have happened if Azula had not changed as she did. Yet as Mai observed the two of them, just as she was observing Ursa now. There was something that neither of them was telling Zuko or anyone else.

'Lady Ursa," Mai started interrupting the silence of the hall they were walking down. "I did not mention this in front of the Fire Lord, but I think I might know what your daughter problem is." Mai said.

"Oh and what is that my dear." Ursa said calmly.

"Something happen to her when she was with Master Sokka." Mai said looking to Ursa to see what changes her face might make to indicate that she was on the right line of thought. "I do not know the extent of it, but I do know enough to know that he is the root of her, shall we say melancholy."

"You may be right Lady Mai, but if something happened between my daughter and Master Sokka, I would not know." Ursa said.

"I agree with you, that is why I sent for him to come to the palace so that I may question him directly." Mai said as she kept walking.

"You did?" She said trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yes, I must know if he had done anything to her and if he has then it must be dealt with." She said.

Ursa stopped in her tracks at hearing what Mai was implying. She knew Sokka to well to know that he would have done anything to Azula accept help her. This is exactly what he had done. The only reason that her daughter was acting this way was because she was feeling guilty about the way she treated him and trying to deal with these emotions that she was not use to dealing with. She needed to get this through to Mai before Sokka arrived, knowing full well that he would. Of course she had no idea that Mai was baiting her so she acted. She grabbed Mai by the arm and pulled her into a empty room to speak to her in private.

"Mai, Sokka has done nothing to my daughter to make her this way." Ursa told her. "So when he arrives you will not integrate him like you were suggesting."

'It is my job to protect the royal family Lady Ursa, and that includes Azula. I will do what I must to ensure their safety no matter who gets in my way." Mai said noticing the look on Ursa face and knowing full well she was falling right into her plan.

"You will do no such thing." Ursa demanded.

"Give me one good reason that I should not do my duty?" Mai said but got no answer out of Ursa. "You may be the Fire Lord's mother, but I will do as I must." She said then turned to leave the room.

Ursa was in a panic, she had sworn to her daughter not to tell anyone about her feeling toward Sokka. She knew that if Azula found out that she had said something then any trust that they had built would be shattered. Yet, she had to do something or Sokka would show up and things would get very ugly real quick. Her mind raced on what to do, but as Mai reached the door and was about to open it she blurted it out.

"Azula in love with him." She said in a frantic voice that got Mai to stop. "She's like this because she loves and misses him and doesn't know what to do about it."

"Then why does she not just tell him that?" Mai asked.

"Because they had a huge fight before we left, and she feels that he can do better than her, so she's not telling him." Ursa said then took a couple steps forward. "Mai, Azula doesn't know how to handle these feelings, so she lost, and just telling you this is a major breach of the trust I have built with her. However, if I didn't tell you and Sokka shows up and she finds you are questioning him about her condition and blaming him for it then she will be even more upset."

'It's about time." Mai said with a smile on her face as she turned to Ursa who was giving her a puzzled look. "I've suspect that she has had some feeling for him since before the war ended. However, with the way Ozi was manipulating her…" Mai said leave the rest unsaid.

"You never intended to interrogate him did you?" Ursa question, after hearing Mai explanation.

"No I never did, nor do I have that power to do something like that to a Master of the White Lotus." Mai told her. "I only sent for him because I know the one thing the Azula needs right now more than anything is seeing him."

Ursa just shook her head, this woman before her, her daughter in-law was surprising. From the moment she had met her Ursa never expected to have a romantic bone in her body but she just proved her wrong. Mai understood completely about what was going on with Azula and was doing what she could to help.

"How long ago did you send for him?" Ursa asked.

"Over a week, and I have not hear anything back from him or Iroh."

"Give him time, there were a lot of hurtful things said between them when they last spoke." Ursa told her. "I'm going to check on Azula."

"I think I need to do the same with Zuko."

The ladies both nodded and parted way toward their respected destinations.

* * *

Ursa knocked lightly on Azula door and announced herself before opening it. It was already nightfall and the room only light was a single candle that a servant had light earlier. Ursa found her daughter in the same spot that she was in earlier that evening. She was sitting in her open window looking out it. She had a far off look on her face as she always did. Ursa said nothing as she walked over to her daughter taking a seat opposite of her. She noticed the tray of uneaten food close by.

"Azula you need to eat my dear." Ursa said but got no response. "Sweetheart, talk to me." She pleaded. This got a response from her in the form of Azula looking at her. Ursa could not see it before but now see could the swollen eyes from her crying. "Azula what wrong?" she asked knowing pretty much what it was.

Ursa was surprised when Azula threw herself into her mother arms and began to sob as she buried her face in her chest. Ursa could do nothing but wrap her arms around her and did the best she could to comfort her daughter. Ursa's heart was breaking for her daughter as the poor girl was so distraught with these new feeling that was rushing through her.

"Azula its alright, I'm here." Ursa said calmingly.

"N…no, i…it can n…never be." Azula said between sobs.

"Why not?" Ursa questioned.

"Because for the first time in my life I now know what it is to be in love. It hurts so much feeling like this and knowing that he hates me." Azula said looking up to her mother.

Ursa didn't have to hear the name of the person Azula was referring to. It was being a mother that told her that her distraught daughter was talking about the Water Tribe Warrior. She smiled knowing that now her daughter had finally realized what it was like to love someone else beside herself. While she didn't like seeing her in this much pain over it she was still very proud of Azula. She lifted her chin and looked down at Azula and smiled.

"I don't think Sokka hates you my dear." She said in a very soft and tender voice.

"How do you know?"

"Call it a woman's intuition."

"I miss him so much."

She just laid her head back on her mother's chest and enjoyed feeling the love coming from her. She may not have had it when she was a child, but that was in the past and she was here for her now when she needed her the most. She thanked the spirits for bring her back into her life and giving her a second chance to have a relationship with her. Yet she still didn't feel whole, there was still something missing, and she knew deep in her heart that it was Sokka. An image of his face came to mind as sleep finally over took her.

* * *

**A/N: **Read and Review


End file.
